Keep Moving On
by Shaunee18
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, but forgetting nightvision? That's something that not even pros should mess up. But when simple mistakes like this are made bigger problems form. One saying keeps them going though, keep moving on and forget the past. But is that even possible when you've killed your own family? Or killed innocent people? What about lying to you best friend about your life?
1. One's Loss, Another's Gain

John laughed as Alex tried to do a cartwheel but failed and landed on her head. All day they had been trying to do this, teach each other new things and the other got hurt. John's mum had come out a couple times to watch them and had even showed them how to do hadnstands.

"Like this!" John placed his feet evenly apart kicked up, but ended up doing a handstand. He fell on his butt and looked at a pouting Alex.

"Your turn!" As Alex was about to begin her mother walked out into the yard.

"Mummy!" She ran over to her mum and was greeted with a warm hug.

"Hi sweetie." John ran over and was also greeted with a hug from the short woman.

"Hi Johnny." John's mom walked out and he greeted her with a hug, which earned him a kiss on the cheek.

"Listen, Etta, I need a favor."

"Don't worry! I love having Alex over! Johnny enjoys having her over, too. Gives him something to do." John went back to messing around with Alex, which started a wrestling match between the two. It ended with Alex holding John in a headlock and her legs wrapped around his right arm.

"Tap!"

"Never!" John looked over at his mom to see her shaking her head and Alex's mom was doing the same.

"Don't let your father see you like that!" Her grip on his arm and neck tightened and he no choice but to tap. He playfully glared at his best friend and followed her inside. Both quickly slid their shoes off and hopped over the couch, beginning a fight over the remote. This time John had her in a headlock and was reaching for the remote.

"I will not lose to you Lexi!" She grunted and let the remote go. He smiled victoriously and they started to figure out what movie they were going to watch.

"John! I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit! All the numbers you need to know are on that piece of paper by the phone! And what are the rules of nine-one-one?"

John huffed and glared at the tv. "Don't call it unless its an emergency! I know this mum!" John's mum was a short woman, about 5'1, with dark brown hair to her waist, baby blue eyes, little fat, and had fair skin. His dad was rarely around. When he was, he would beat him if he messed up and sometimes do the same to his mother so he was thankful for when Alex's mom came around. His dad drank a lot too...that was part of the reason he hit his mother and him most of the time.

About two hours into being home alone they had done nothing and were bored out of their minds. There was a pool in the backyard, but they couldn't go swimming because it was frozen. Hearing a knock at the door John froze.

"John! It's Cameron's mum! Open up!" Both of them got up and answered the door. They were greeted by a woman around 5'4 with short dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Next to her was a boy as old as John with amethyst eyes, fair skin, and short spiky black hair. He ran inside and John followed him, with Alex on his heels.

"Cameron! Get back over here!"

"Yes mum!" The boy ran back over to his mum and she looked down at Alex.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything we'll be home all night."

"Thank you misses Bryce."

"Your welcome, dear." Hearing the door shut John came out of the yard, soaked in water and shaking form the cold of the frozen water.

"He pushed me in."

"Well you deserve it." John raised an eyebrow and started chasing her around the house. The house was two stories. The kitchen was fairly big with marble counter tops and an island in the middle. The living room consisted of a large couch, a 52" tv that hung above the fireplace, a couple of recliners, and a coffee table in the middle. There was four bedrooms upstairs, one was John's parents master bedroom, two were guest rooms, and the last was John's room, which had two beds because Alex slept over often. There was also a bathroom upstairs and down stairs, too. The whole house had wooden flooring and the walls varied from each room.

"Lexi, I'm bored."

"Me too, Tavvy boy." Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"How about a snowball fight?" She smiled at the idea and they got their winter clothes on. That's when the fun began. They were jumping and diving behind trees, bushes, and the shed as they tried to avoid the snowballs, which were bullets and grenades in their minds. They continued to do this for the next three hours, until it was about 9:00pm.

They returned inside and removed their soaked clothing from their sore bodies. John ran up stairs with Alex and they pulled out some clothes from the dresser. Alex was over so much that she even had her own clothes in the dresser. Being as tired as they were they decided to go to sleep. Alex walked over to John's bed and rested her head on his stomach.

"Nighty-night Tavvy Boy."

Yawning he looked at her. "Nighty-night Lexi." He slowly drifted off to sleep with his friends head resting on his stomach.

* * *

Hannah McDillan

Glasgow, Scotland

November 29, 1995

Another successful night at the hospital. Hannah was a nurse along with Etta, but Etta had shorter shifts than she did. She often thought back to her life in Russia. She had a husband who had two well paying jobs, a son who was married and had a child, and four other sons that she had left behind just to care for her only daughter. She knew it was wrong to of just left them in the hands of her eldest son, Vladimir, who was a new father to a son. He now had four other kids to take care of, a job, and his father had left not long after she did.

Oh how she missed Vladimir. The way she left had to of been of rudest way possible, but she needed to protect her daughter from those men that her husband worked for. She had faked a car accident, letting the car blow itself up so no evidence would remain of her daughter and herself. Vladimir love little Alex so much. He would dress her up in the cutest clothes with his friends Dimitri (who he called Ruski), Yurva (who he called Pyro), and Nikita (who he called Arctic). They would take some of the cutest pictures of her and she loved it. A few tears slipped from her eyes as she thought of the day Alex was born.

* * *

Hannah Makarov

Ivanovo, Russia

September 13, 1988

Hannah carefully rocked her new baby girl back and forth. She had been expecting another boy, but this was a surprise and had named her Alexander. Yes it was suppose to be a boys name, but she liked how it fit on the mismatched eyes of the little bundle. Next to her was her eldest son Vladimir, who was eighteen, and her husband was on the other side.

"Mama, mozhno ya yeye poderzhat'?" Looking over at the young man she carefully held the newborn out to him.

"Tolʹko budʹte ostorozhny. YA znayu, chto ya skazal vam bytʹ ostorozhneye v sto raz, no tolʹko budʹte ostorozhny, Vlad." Hannah watched as Vlad cradled her in his arms.

"Yeye glaza, kak u menya, no yeshche krasiveye. Ona krasivaya." She smiled at her sons comment and held her husbands hand tightly.

"YA uzhe mogu skazatʹ vam dva budet neotdelim. Vy byli pervym rodilsya, i ona byla posledney, vy dvoye budut luchshimi druzʹyami. YA prosto znayu eto." She smiled at her husbands words and watched as the newborn held onto Vlad's pinkie finger. This was going to be the start of a very special brother/sister relationship between the two and she knew, just like her husband, it was going to be almost impossible to separate him from the baby.

* * *

Hannah could only imagine what Vlad felt when he found both his mother and baby sister were gone. She hoped that one day when Alex was older she could send the girl to meet him. But rate now she wouldn't be able to do that

"I'm so sorry Vlad." The tears streamed down her face as she continued to remember the first four months of Alex's life, most of it spent with Vlad. Him and his friends spent every moment with her and two months after Alex was born Vlad had a son named Kira. Since her son Kira wasn't doing so good, Vlad wanted him to be remembered in case he didn't make it. She felt like a terrible mother for doing what she had done to her boys, but she couldn't let Alex become like them.

A man named Imran Zakhaev was both her husband and Vlad's boss, as she guessed. Vlad's soon to be wife was his daughter and the man also had a son. She really liked the daughter, she had raven black hair to her waist, a beautiful body, round pink lips, sapphire blue eyes, and very beautiful, that's how she remembered her at least. The only sad thing thought was that Vladimir was only eighteen when he got Nadeah pregnant and she was only fifteen. Nadeah did promise that she was going to become a nurse once the baby got older and Vlad already had a...job.

Not really paying much attention to the road she ran a red light and sighed as she saw the cops on her tail. "Great." She pulled over to the side of the road and watched as the man got out of his car.

"I'm sorry sir."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." She stared in shock as she saw the barrel of a gun point at her head.

"Say goodbye to little girl, _Makarov_." A loud boom could be heard as the man shot her twice, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Mission accomplished, Luka. The woman is dead. Now we just gotta find the girl before Vladimir does."

_"Very good, Lev. This is why you're my favorite brother."_

"I'm your only brother but I get the message. I'll be coming back to Russia once I find and kill that little brat."

_"Alright, I hope to see you soon."_

Lev hung up the phone and sighed. He hated doing his brothers dirty work, but someone had to do it. Knowing the police would be on their way soon he dragged the woman's body from the the car and put it into the police vehicle before hopping into the woman's car and driving in the direction she had been: Glasgow.

* * *

**Translation:**

**1) Mom, can I hold her?**

**2) Just be careful. I know I've told you to be careful one hundred times, but just be careful Vlad.**

**3) Her eyes are just like mine but prettier. She's beautiful. **

**4) I can already tell you two will be inseparable. You were the first born and she was the last, you two will be best friends. I just know it.**


	2. Shocked

Alex woke up to the sun shining through John's window and a bird tweeting. Surprisingly her head still rested on his stomach even though he was sprawled out over the twin bed. She put her arms above her head and yawned, thinking of seeing her mum again was making her very happy.

"Tavvy! Wake up!" He muttered something she couldn't quite understand so she pushed him off the bed and he landed with a thud but he still laid on the floor.

"John!"

"Alex!"

She rolled off the bed and onto John earning a grunt for him.

"Get off!" John was defiantly not a morning person. She rolled off of him and huffed. He turned around and they had a mini starring match, his baby blues against her blue/green eyes. This went on for awhile, neither wanted to get up. Her eyes were watery and red and so were his.

"Alex! John!" Alex fist pumped as John blinked, knowing he just lost the battle of a life time.

"That wasn't fair!" That's when the race down the stairs occurred. Alex in her pink pajama pants and white t-shirt and John in blue pajama pants and a matching t-shirt. Halfway down she tripped and John followed after her, both of them landing at the bottom holding their throbbing heads.

"Jerk!"

"Me? You tripped!"

"You pushed me!" She glared at him as he stuck his tongue out and she did the same. She ran up to the island in the kitchen and hopped up, waiting for John to make her some breakfast. Looking around the house she couldn't help but think something was wrong, but shoved it off as John placed some cereal in front of her.

"Alex, come to the living room." She looked at John and frowned. The last time his mother's voice sounded like that was when John's grandpa died. This meant something had happened but what? She sat down on the floor with John and looked up at both his mum and dad. His mother had tears running down her face as her husband's arms were wrapped around her and he too had some tears on his face.

"Alex, do you know what it means when someone dies?"

"Yeah...someone loses their life and doesn't come back."

"That's right...I don't know exactly how to say this..." That's when it hit her. She looked around the room for her mum frantically before looking back John's mum, teary eyed.

"Where's my mum?" Tears continued to pour down the woman's face as she looked at her.

"Your mum got in a car accident on her way home last night...I'm so sorry Alex." She stared at the woman in shock. Her mum was the only real family she had left, well that she knew of. She never talked about her father or if she had any other brothers or sisters. She stood up and hugged John's mum tightly and was soon joined by him as she rocked them both before handing John over to his dad.

"Its alright sweetie. Shhhhhhh..." It must of been a couple hours that both her John had been crying because John's dad had to go leave for work. He was the best lawyer around. She wasn't so sure how long her and John were wrapped up in his mothers arms, but soon even she had to leave for work. Mrs. Bryce would come over and watch them with Cameron, seeing as she had the day off.

Alex laid in her bed wrapped up in a bunch of blankets with John by her side. She knew her mum was like a second one to him and she sure treated him like one. And she treated John like a brother, but what did she know. She never had a real brother. Instead of sulking and being depressed that night, she sat up and thought if she had any family, and if so, would she go to them or go up for adoption? She knew if she did go for adoption, if she didn't have any family, she knew for a fact both of John's parents would take her in. But still, did she have family?

* * *

After a week of work I could finally be home. Laying down on a thick blanket with my month old son Nicholas and my seven-year-old son Kira. Kira was a bit more preoccupied with the tv though, while Nicholas was concentrated on the faces I was making at him, earning a gummy smile from the baby. My wife was busy with soon to be a year old Dimitri, who hadn't slept in a day or two. It was driving the poor woman to the edge.

My other brothers had started families of their own too, also at young age. Matvei had his first child, Aaron, when he was nineteen and now a three-year-old Mikala. Vikenti had his first child when he was nineteen too, he was now two years old and was named Nikita. Then my brother Kira had his first when he was seventeen, the child now about three-years-old, and he had twin boys who would be a year in a couple months. Alexi on the other hand had yet to find a woman.

I was proud of myself though, of what I'd accomplished. It was thanks to me this family had started, me and my boldness. But I didn't regret any of it, even when everything was at its worst. I loved all of them, I loved this entire family.

Nicholas started to cry, no doubt tired since it was about ten at night. I gently picked him up and started to sing a little Russian lullaby in his ear, which in no time seemed to put him to sleep. Russian was my first language, but English was most used in my job. Easier for everyone to understand.

"It suits you perfectly." Hearing a giggle from the doorway to the dining room, I smiled as I met the tired gray eyes and her long hair put in a messy bun, leaving pieces sticking out over her face. I walked over to her, Dimitri squirming in her arms. That boy is such a handful it isn't even funny.

"What?"

"Being a dad." I pecked her cheek and walked upstairs to Dimitri and Nicholas's room, placing the small baby in a crib with light blue and red blankets, being sure to cover him up so he wasn't as exposed to the cold October air. On the other side of the room was Dimitri's small twin-sized bed that he had thrown a tantrum for at the store. Spoiled little brat...well my spoiled little brat.

Looking down at his peaceful sleeping form reminded me of the days I used to take care of my sister, Alexander. The first baby girl I'd held and the last. Looking at any child, let alone a baby, always made me think of how young she was when she had died. Her and my mother...

Pushing the thoughts away, I went back downstairs. I leaned against the wall that led to the dining room, observing Nadeah as she tried to entertain a cranky and tired Dimitri. She just looked so exhausted from all of this. I'd been gone with work, leaving her here to take care of the three of them.

"Nadeah, go to sleep. I'll take him."

"Vlad, really I'm fine."

"No you're not. Nadeah, you've been up for twenty-four hours straight taking care of Dimitri, you need a break." She reluctantly handed the child over to me and pecked my lips. "I'll see you in a bit." I chuckled and ran my hand over her hip as she walked by and went up to our bedroom.

I moved into the main room and took a seat on our 'L' shaped gray sofa, watching Kira as he watched the tv. Some war movie that was probably rated R or something, but I'd seen it before so I knew it wasn't that bad. He'd seen some pretty gruesome movies already, but he liked them. They didn't seem to have a negative effect on him so I didn't see the harm. Nadeah just couldn't find out or I'd get my ass chewed.

Dimitri began to squirm on my knee and was raising his arms out to Kira. "Da!" I sighed and handed him over to Kira, who started playing peak-a-boo with the boy.

Hearing a knock at the door, I left the two alone to check out who it was. I'd tell Kira to go to bed, but it was a Saturday night. It wouldn't kill any of us if he stayed up late.

In the rain stood my best friend, wearing a coat to try and keep the water off his body. "Hey! Good to see you Yuri!" I laughed and hugged as him stepped inside. He may of been younger than me but he was taller than me already. By younger, I meant he was about ten-years younger than me, but he was still my best friend.

How did we meet? I met him almost a year ago when I took Kira to the St. Basil's Cathedral. I ran into, literally, along with his parents. They saw by my uniform I was in the Russian Army and that encouraged Yuri enough to step forward and tell me he wanted to be part of the Spetsnaz. We met up a couple more times and now we were pretty much best friends.

He hung his coat up and took a seat on the couch. He started playing with Dimitri, as Kira had gone upstairs to sleep. Much to my surprise, by the time I had sat down Dimitri had dozed off.

"There's vodka in the fridge. I'll be down in a second." I carried the boy to his room, tucking him under the covers and kissing his forehead. Next I went into my and Nadeah's room to pick up a box I wanted to show Yuri.

"Vlad, what are you doing?" I looked up at Nadeah as I pulled a small box from under the king sized bed.

"Yuri's here."

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "God help us." I chuckled and pulled the covers down so I could kiss her forehead.

Back downstairs I placed the box on the coffee table and caught the bottle of vodka he tossed to me. "Don't tell your parents I let you drink. They'll kill me."

Yuri chuckled and took a swig of the bottle. "Don't kid yourself, they love you." I snorted and quickly downed half the bottle. "Yeah. Wait 'till they find out who I let you work with."

The teen rolled his eyes. "Please, I'd hardly call it work. I'm still going to the Russian Army." I nodded and looked back at the box. Yuri looked at the box too, curious to what it contained.

I finally opened it and revealed pictures of my little sister. Ranging from ultrasounds to the day before she died. Others were of me and my siblings, my parents, and early pictures of Imran, before I even knew who he was.

"So how did your shift with Imran go today?"

"Slapped me because I was closer than his son."

I rolled my eyes. "He was being a smartass again wasn't he." It was more a statement than a question. Viktor could be a real dick, but Imran never hit him. Lucky asshole.

"So these your sister?" I nodded and pulled one out of her in a little pink dress with a white bow, no older than two months. Ruski, Pyro, and Arctic in the picture as well. They were still in the Spetsnaz, but I hadn't talked to them in a long time.

We did this until midnight, looking through the pictures of my beautiful mother, Calina, who had beautiful dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. Next to her was my father, Vladimir the II, who had short black hair and mismatched blue/green eyes. In the middle was me, maybe a year old, with messy black and my signature eyes.

"You're cute." I shoved Yuri as the door rang. Who the hell would be at my doorstep at midnight? I grabbed my handgun and put it in my back pocket, just in case. The rain had subsided and out in the cold night stood a man in a suit holding a briefcase.

He cleared his throat and looked down at a piece of paper in his hands. "Sorry for coming so late, but are you Vladimir?" I nodded slowly and looked the man up and down, sizing up what kind of threat he was.

"Mind if I come in?" I could tell he was Scottish just by how he sounded, but why he was here was beyond me. He sat in the love seat on next to the couch and set his briefcase on the coffee table. The man pulled out some papers and then some pictures. "You have a little sister named Alexander, correct?"

I took a seat next to Yuri after handing him my handgun. "Had. She died about seven years ago."

"And your mother?"

I glared at the man and tensed. "Why do you need to know?" The man put his hands up defensively. "I'll tell you after you answer my questions."

"Dead. Both died in a car accident."

"And nothing was left?"

"No. They were incinerated in the accident."

The man held some pictures out to me and I looked them over, completely baffled. One was of my mother, a little older, and in front of her was a little girl with long black hair and mismatched eyes matching mine. The other was of the little girl and a boy with toffee brown hair and ice blue eyes.

"Is that your sister?"

"I-I..well I..I guess if she was...older." The man smiled and folded his hands on his lap. "Rate after that accident, two people immigrated into Scotland. One was a woman with orange hair and green eyes who changed her name to Eve Adamson, while the baby was Alexander Adamson. Your mother and baby sister have been living in Scotland for the past seven years."

Why? Why would my mother do this to all of us? She knew how much we loved Alexander, yet she deliberately did this. Framed her and my sisters death to what? Live a life away from us with her daughter and leave us to fend for ourselves? My jaw clenched and I balled my fist. How could she do this!

"So that's my sister?" The man nodded and showed me some papers. These proved my mother had indeed changed her and Alexander's names, well Alex's last name, and has been in Russia.

Tears pricked my eyes as it all began to settle in. "So mom's dead but Alex is alive?"

"Yes. You being her legal guardian means you have every right to take her. Sign these papers and I can have her here in two or three days." I picked up the pen and quickly signed my name.

"Now I just have a few questions." I nodded and watched him.

"Anyone else live with you?"

"My wife, my three kids, and my brother Alexi."

"Alright, will she be in a safe environment?" I thought for a moment before nodding. "As long as she's with me."

After some more questions, it was over. Alex would be here in two or three days, leaving me a limited amount of time to get the spare room ready for her. I just hope she'd settle in...and Imran would leave her out of his _program_.


	3. Coming Home

"But I don't want you to leave!" Alex sat between John's legs in the living room as they waited for more news on her guardian. They had found him a couple days ago in Russia, so that would be her new home. She was excited, but upset and sad at the same time. Sh would be leaving John and his parents, then her and John's friends. "I don't wanna leave but I have to live wit my guardian apparently."

John's parents walked in and sat on the floor in front of them. They had some paperwork and a clipboard and looked a bit anxious. "So your guardian's name is Vlad. He lives in Moscow, Russia and has a wife and three kids...And you leave tomorrow." She stared at John and started crying. He was her best friend and she didn't want to leave him.

"Now, now Alex. You'll have our phone number and address so you can call us whenever you want." She looked up at John's dad and walked over to give him a hug.

"I'll even miss you." He hugged her back tightly and rocked her back and forth before giving her over to his wife. "I'm going to miss you sweetheart." They hugged each other for a long time before she sat next to John and waited for his parents to speak again. John's mom slapped her knees and stood up with her husband.

"So! How about we go do something fun? Go out, go shopping. Anything you guys want." Alex smiled at John and they ran upstairs to get dressed for the exciting day that awaited them.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

Alex hugged John tightly as they waited at the airport for her escort to Russia. Yesterday she had gotten a couple of hats and some paper for drawing, but her most prized possession was the digital camera they had got her. She had plenty of memory cards, enough to last her a lifetime, and then a video camera for anything she wanted to record.

John was going to be her hardest goodbye. They had know each other since her and her mother came here and had been best friends since. Now she was leaving the only place she knew for someone she barely knew. He could be a mean and a jerk for all she knew or he could be nice and caring. But at the same time she just wanted to be with some family.

"We are going to miss you honey." Mrs. MacTavish picked her up and hugged her tight before setting her down. Mr. MacTavish then picked her up and hugged her tighter before kissing her forehead. "And I will to. No one to keep John out of trouble." He chuckled and she went back over to John.

"You were the one who got me in trouble." He was crying and so was she. She hugged him again and buried her face into his neck. Finally she stepped away and picked up her little bag of things.

"I love you Johnny." Not being able to stand the thought of losing his best friend. "I love you, too Lexi." She followed a man outside and into the plane she would be taking to Moscow.

* * *

This was completely nerve wracking! I had the luggage, which was a small blue suitcase and another smaller bag, but no Alex. By now I was chewing on my fingernails, nervous about the whole thing. I'd never met her, well she wouldn't remember anything from being a baby, so it was safe to say this was our first time meeting. But how would she feel when she saw him? How would she act once back at the house? There were so many questions, but only time would tell.

For hours I tried to convince Nadeah to come with me, but she said this was something I needed to do by myself. So Viktor, my dick of a brother-in-law, was at home helping his sister take care the kids. Yuri came with me though, rather eager to meet her.

"Come on! Where is she?" Yuri chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Calm down! She'll be here any minute, just be patient." That only seemed to make my nervous state even worse. I became even more fidgety and nervous with every passing second. But then, there she was. Shiny, healthy looking ebony black hair, a pacific blue eye and a sea green eye. Maybe no taller than four-feet and was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and a thick black jacket.

"Alex!" I yelled her name, grabbing not only her attention, but some other people in airport as well. Her eyes met mine and I smiled instantly. She ran over to me and I picked her up, hugging her tightly and her face nestling into the crook of my neck. Tears of joy flowed down my face, half of me not believing she was alive and the other half not even sure what to do. Soon her own tears were wetting my shirt, not that I cared. "Shhh...it's alright. You're home now."

After she had calmed down and we had both stopped crying, I set her down and really took her in. "You are so beautiful. Last time I saw you, you were just a couple months old." She smiled and I hugged her once again. "This is my best friend, Yuri." I watched as she approached Yuri, observing him closely. To my surprise she hugged him and in return Yuri spun her around. She did a little curtsey and Yuri kissed her hand. Well these two were really hitting it off.

"You're a real cutie!" Yuri ruffled her hair and picked her up, carrying her out to the car. I glared at Yuri's back while we walked. First time I meet her and Yuri's hogging her!

But as we got to the car, Yuri took the luggage after putting her in the car and I took the drivers seat. Yuri took shot gun and we pulled out of the airport.

"So you need anything?" She shook her head. "No thank you."

I chuckled. "You got good manners."

"Yeah, mum and my friends parents taught me well I guess." She sure had that Scottish accent present in her voice. "How was mum?" All seemed quiet for a moment, a tense air, but her voice finally broke it. "She was good. Didn't really see her much because she was usually at the hospital working. I spent most of my time with John and his family."

"Who is this John?"

She giggled and a smile came to her face. "He's my best friend...like you and Yuri! We have the same birthday and we're only three hours apart thanks to the time zones." That was pretty cool. A friend that was born at pretty much the same time as her and was her best friend. I could only imagine how she felt to leave him there.

I kept my eyes on the road as Yuri and Alex chatted, not quite sure what it was about. In no time we arrived at a medium sized, two story log cabin with snow covering the front yard where flowers would bloom in the spring and the same went for the backyard. In the back there was a pool and also a barn with a couple horses. If it were up to me I would of made the inside as fancy and rich as possible, but Nadeah didn't like that sort of thing.

"Well this is home." Speaking of Nadeah, she came outside in a rich purple robe and slippers with her wet hair still dripping with water. I couldn't help but smile at her as she approached the car, eager to meet Alex.

I hopped out and Alex followed, walking over to Nadeah who picked her up and squealed. "You're so cute!" She set Alex down and patted her cheeks. "Just so cute!" I chuckled as Nadeah fussed over Alex, pinching and patting her cheeks, touching her hair.

"All the boys are going to be all over you! Yuri is already on your tail as it looks." Yuri groaned and stood by my side. I patted his back and kissed Nadeah's cheek. "Alex, this is my wife Nadeah. Nadeah, this is my sister Alexander." After the introductions, we headed inside to the warmth of the house.

There was a staircase when we first walked in that led to the bedrooms, the living room was fairly large with a good sized couch, a fireplace, and plenty of room for the kids. The kitchen was fairly big as well and so was the dining room. Down the hall to the right from living room was my office, a bathroom, and a guest room. "Is she here?" I watched Kira as he down the stairs and stopped rate in front of Alex.

"Hi! I'm Kira!" The small boy hugged her tight and she did the same to him. "Alex, this your nephew." I chuckled at the thought. They were the same age, but yet she was his aunt. Yuri and Nadeah chuckled at the two and soon Dimitri came down the stairs as well.

"This is your other nephew, Dimitri." She hugged him and in return he kissed her cheek. Nadeah came up and kissed my ear. "I'll go get Nicholas while you get her settled into her room." Myself and Yuri walked her upstairs and into the spare room we had prepared yesterday. It was simple with a full bed in the right corner, a wooden dresser next to the end of the bed, a closet on the opposite side, a full body mirror next to the door, and then a wooden desk and left corner near the door.

"It's a very nice room." The small girl looked it over, taking in the details.

"Sorry we couldn't get you any bedding sweetie. We wanted you to choose." Alex smiled and walked around the room before returning to me. I looked down and smiled as my eyes met hers. I held my hand out and she gladly took it.

"Want me to show you the rest of the house, sis?" She smiled brightly and I brought her back downstairs. Nadeah and Yuri were going to put her stuff away while me and Kira showed her around. She really seemed to like the backyard, where Kira had built some snow forts with his friends.

"John had a pool outside like you do, but the horses are new." I walked her over to the barn where a chestnut quarter horse and two gray quarter horses waited. She was already there standing on the fence petting the dun quarter gorse that had come out. It head-butted her hand asking for more and I pulled an apple from my pocket, giving it the horse. These were three of my prized possessions.

I looked back at the house and tugged lightly on her hand. "Come. I want to show you my office." We went back inside, taking our shoes and jackets off so Nadeah wouldn't throw a fit. I led her down the hall to a door at the end and unlocked it.

Once inside I could feel her awe. In the corner was an 'L' shaped desk with a computer and papers everywhere. Then covering the same wall were draws that held even more paperwork. But my treasures covered the left wall. Anything from the AK-47 to a WWII sniper rifle. I loved these weapons to death, even my three bows.

"You have a lot of guns." I watched as she ran her fingers over the glass that separated the guns from the air. "I like to hunt. You hunt?" She shrugged and moved to the cabinet that held my hunting rifles. "Not old enough yet."

"What about fishing? That's another hobby of mine." The girls eyes lit up and squealed in delight. "I love fishing! Me and John would go all the time." I chuckled and patted her head.

"And tomorrow if you want I can take you into Moscow so you can find some blankets and things for your room. Plus I believe you'll need some clothes for school." She groaned at the word "school" and went to sit in the swivel chair at my desk. I smiled and leaned against the desk, watching her as she looked around the room. "What school am I going to?"

"The same Kira goes to. The only catch is you have to learn Russian." She looked at me like I was crazy, her eyes bugging out of her head. "Come on, I'm sure Nadeah has dinner ready." Dinner went well and she seemed to be adjusting nicely to the new food and atmosphere she was now in. Yuri was going to stay for a couple nights to make sure she settled in well and then he was going to leave. Yuri was practically family, like a brother to me, making him Alex's brother as well.

But one thing still bothered me, something I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. Zakhaev had this program he'd been running for years now, a program that turned people into killers. Not many graduated from the program. If they didn't graduate from it, then they died in the process. But Zakheav, he was looking for a new bodyguard, fresh blood. And he had found out about Alex coming here, giving him the idea the girl would join the program.

I was completely against it, as was Nadeah. He had tried to get Kira to join up, but Kira had denied the request. The people that went into this program were anywhere from twelve to sixteen, rarely younger than that. But they always turned out to be exceptional men, exceptional _soldiers_. Telling her what I did was going to be harder though...

Before I knew it was night and all of us were tired out. Yuri was going to sleep in the guest room downstairs like he usually did when he visited. Nadeah was getting some pillows and blankets for Alex until tomorrow. I tucked her in and kissed her temples before kissing her forehead. "If you need anything just come down and get me."

She gave me a goofy smile and kissed my cheek. "Da." I chuckled and kissed her nose, happy she was catching on to some of the language. I stood at the door for awhile, watching her to make sure she was alright before shutting the door and walking over to my bedroom.

She was already sleeping when I laid down next to her. I got comfortable under the sheets and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close. If there was one thing I loved more than life besides Alexander, it was the family I've started. I fell asleep quickly knowing my family was safe and hopefully it would stay that way.


	4. For the First Time

Today was the day that could change everything. The meeting had been postponed and it has been six days since Alex got here. I've been teaching her Russian, which she caught onto quickly. She was a real smart girl.

Though today she'd need different kinds of smarts. Alex was dressed in khaki colored cargo pants with a black t-shirt and boots along with a black beanie. Today was that meeting, the meeting that would decide her fate. I could only hope she knew better.

I had my briefcase in one hand and then a satchel holding my laptop over my shoulder. Personally, I don't think satchel's make a man gay. This was more of laptop carrier than anything else. Maybe a couple books and files inside, not much.

"Alright my little protégée, ready to meet my boss?" She moved back and forth in my chair, a look of confusion present on her face. "Why do I need to meet you boss?" I knelt down in front of her and furrowed my eyebrows, unsure of how to answer her. She would need to know the truth sooner or later, but I didn't want her to think I'm a bad person. This _wasn't _my choice.

"Alex, do you know what terrorism is?" She nodded and looked at me with a glint in her eyes. Looks like I had her attention now.

If I could go back and change how I got pulled into this mess, I would. But what was done was done and for some reason, I wouldn't change anything. Yes I _hate _what I do, but it brings money in for my family and I'm stuck in it with no way out.

I sighed and looked back her. "I work for a man who's a terrorist." There was no other way to put it. Either give it to her straight or make up a ridiculous lie that wouldn't make any sense. "And he wants a new bodyguard, a specially trained bodyguard. He thinks you might be the right one." Alex smiled at me and patted my head.

"I still love you Vovka. And I'll try to be good for you." I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll explain what I do in the car and we have to go or we're going to be late. I'm never late." She giggled and followed me out of the office. I made sure to lock it behind me so no one got inside. Didn't need any guns accidentally going off or someone cutting themself with a knife on accident.

Nadeah was waiting by the door, a beautiful smile on her face. I smiled as I saw her waiting there in her pajamas and a messy bun. She looked so cute in my sweatpants... I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed kisses all over her face, making her laugh, something I loved hearing. I kissed her lips and then hugged my kids goodbye.

I kissed Nadeah again and then kissed her forehead, holding my lips there. "I love you Nadeah."

"I love you too, Vladimir," She knelt down and hugged Alex. "And I love you too sweetie. Both of you be safe now and stay out of trouble." I smiled and hugged Nadeah one last time before leading Alex out to the car.

As soon as I sat down in the car, I was bombarded with questions. I looked at her and gave that 'are-you-kidding-me' look. She just smiled and put her seatbelt on. "I'm just curious is."

I started the car and pulled out of the drive way. "Alex, call Viktor." She picked up my phone and called Viktor, Imran's son, to let him know we were on our way. Once she was done, I prepared to answer all of her questions. For her age, she could really pull some tongue twisters. She used big words, and asked good questions. Why, who, when, what I did, and more.

When we got there though, I wanted to ring he little neck and hang her by her ankles. All she did was talk and talk and talk! Her eyes widened at the house. It was more of a mansion in the middle of no where, with a training ground for the men. How Zakhaev keeps it hidden is a question I have yet to answer.

"This is where your boss lives?" I nodded and got out of the car. "Yeah. Hope you like it." As we walked towards the large house, a guard nodded to us and then we were led inside by another guard.

Yuri was waiting on the couch eating some crackers and cheese Imran had out. His eyes lit up like lights on Christmas when he saw us. "Aleko!" I let Alex run in front of me and she hugged Yuri. "My little friend, it's so good to see you! How's school?" I left them to their conversation and was taken to one of the offices in the house.

The older man stood out on the balcony, observing the training that was going on below. If there was one person who had my full respect, it was this man. Since my father left not long after mom and Alex did, Imran took the role of being my dad. Viktor helped out with the children and my brothers until they started their families. Where my dad was, I had no clue. But I didn't care where he was either.

"Is she here?" I nodded and put some files on his desk for him to read later. "Da. She's waiting in the main room with Yuri." Imran followed me from the office and into the main room, where Yuri was sprawled out on the couch watching tv, and Alex was sprawled out in a chair.

"Alex?" Her eyes met mine and then shot over to Zakhaev. As if she knew what to do, she sat up straight in her seat, focusing on Zakhaev. This surprised me, but I was happy with how it was going.

Zakhaev chuckled and sat in a chair across from Alex. "You're Alexander, da?" She nodded and looked over at me. "Da, ser." Complete Russian? That was surprising as well. But Zakhaev was impressed from the look on his face.

"Well, I suppose Vlad already told you my proposal." She shifted in her seat slightly and nodded. "Da, ser." One of the guards put in a video and the show started. Alex was shown what she's suppose to do in the training and then some.

"Alright then. You will be my bodyguard, or super soldier in better words. Be trained in anything and everything from aircrafts to ground work. Any questions?" Alex looked between me, Yuri, and Zakhaev. I knew she was nervous, this was a big choice to make, especially for a girl who just turned eight in September. I just didn't want her to make the wrong choice.

"Vlad?" I looked at her and gave a small smile. "Alex, this is your choice. The physical stuff will be brutal, I can tell you that. The whole program will be brutal, but you'll be trained to be the best of the best. I just..its...uhh!" I couldn't find the words I wanted to say without offending Zakhaev or the Ultranationalist.

"What your brother is trying to say is that he doesn't want you to do something you might regret." I looked at Zakhaev who gave a reassuring smile. I'd have to thank him later.

It was quiet, too quiet. Everyone was waiting for her answer, all eyes on her. She was just looking at Zakhaev trying to make a decision.

"I'll do it." I swear I felt my heart break at her words. Both me and Yuri stared at her in shock, still trying to comprehend what she just agreed to. Zakhaev on the other hand looked pleased with himself and was eager to take out paperwork. She picked up the pen and signed her name to the papers. Zakhaev picked up the papers and handed them to Yuri who put them in a folder and on another table.

"You start tomorrow morning. The training is like school. You'll be taught languages, history, math, and some science as well. We should get started on your schedule." I just watched as Alex made her schedule. It would be about a twelve hour day, from 7am to 7pm. That meant twelve classes.

When it was all taken care of, I could see how nervous she really was. I wouldn't be here to watch her since I had my own work to do. No one would be able to watch her, that's what worried me. So far there hadn't been _any _women in the program. And some of these men could take advantage of a little girl like her.

"Vlad, I'll transfer." I stared in shock at Yuri, who smiled. "I could just home school until my last year, then go to school and join the military." Yuri looked over at Alex and smiled. "I'd get training as well."

Alex looked over at me, looking a little more confident. "Let's get started!"

* * *

In just 5 months, everything had changed. My thinking had changed. I no longer felt like a kid with no worries in the world. I felt like an adult now, and I thought like one. Everything had changed dramatically. Every morning I went for a run with Yuri and did some other physical exercises, then I'd go off to a math class, rifles and launchers class, demolition and bombs, aircrafts, hacking, languages, weapon attachments and equipment, mission simulations, knives, K-9 training, spying, and then we ended the day with exhausting physical training.

I could speak Russian as if it was my first language in just a month, and I was adding Ukrainian and Portugese to my list as well. Next I'd work on Scottish and then Spanish. Yuri was already ahead of me in languages, he seemed to pick up a language and learn it all in one day. Without him with me, I probably wouldn't of made it through the training.

Then by November I was top in my all my classes, especially knives, sniping, flying MiG's and helicopters, and my favorite, hand-to-hand combat. I did very well in all my other classes, but those were the ones I could do blindfolded and on a timer. I also added five other languages to my tongue, not including Scottish and Spanish. And after this full year of training, I was ready for my first mission with Zakhaev.

* * *

**Pripyat, Ukraine, Chernobyl Outskirts**

**November 1996**

* * *

This was my first assignment with Zakhaev, and I'd never been more nervous in my life. The training had gone well, but my appearance and state of mind had changed.

I had gone from being about 4'7 to 5'0 in the first two months, then my growing stopped. My body thinned and out and I looked older than I really was. I thought like an adult too. All the years I spent playing in Scotland with Johnny, whether it was wrestling or playing hide-and-seek, were useless in this. My childhood was gone, I knew that. But the excitement this brought me made up for the loss of my childhood.

"You'll do fine," My eyes darted all over the scene as we pulled up to the meeting place, then they landed on Yuri. He gave a reassuring smile and kissed my forehead. "It's alright, it's your first mission guarding Zakhaev so you have a right to feel pressured and nervous. Everything's going to be just fine, Lyubit'." I giggled at the name he'd given me a couple months ago. Vlad growled in the drivers seat making me and Yuri roll our eyes.

"Udachi malysha." I hopped out of the car and surveyed my surroundings. There were about twenty men at the meeting point and a chopper overhead to keep watch. I know there's more than just the one helicopter and these men, Zakhaev would be stupid otherwise.

As he began to walk forward, I followed him, AK-47 in hand. My attire consisted grayish steel-toe boots, semi-worn jeans with a loose belt, black gloves, a long sleeved black t-shirt covered by a thick gray sweatshirt, and then a black balaclava to keep my face from the cold of winter. These clothes were some of my favorites, but no one told me till after we were halfway here I'd have to burn them or something due to the radiation.

While Zakhaev was busy making his deal, I watched the skies and buildings for any signs of trouble. Then again, the sooner Zakhaev died the better. Why did I want the man dead? One, I didn't want to guard his sorry ass, and two, Vladimir always had great plans, but Imran always turned them down, even if they would work. Not to mention he's a pervert, sexist, and the list could go on.

But while the deal was going down, I caught sight of something in a tall building across from us. I could make out two figures in the window, but it was very hard to see if you didn't have good eye sight. My guess is there's sniper or two up in that building waiting to take Zakhaev out.

I picked up some dirt and let it fall to the ground after I stood up. It was a rather windy day, making the shot rather difficult. The flag was also moving furiously in the wind, helping me confirm what I first thought.

"Alex...Alex!" I snapped from my thoughts and looked over at Imran. "Da, ser?"

Zakhaev looked at me curiously and then at the sky. "Chto ty ustavilsya?" Rate now I could tell him the truth and get whoever was up in that building killed and lose my chances of getting out of Zakhaev's grip, or lie and commit treason to the Ultranationalist. "Izvinite, ser. Prosto nemnogo nervnym i vse." He nodded unsurely and the deal continued.

What the hell were they waiting for?! We weren't going to be here all fucking day! All I could do was look at the building. I took a lighter from my pocket, giving them a thumbs up after I lit it. All the men ignored it, thankfully.

Just seconds after I nodded my head, I heard the deafening boom of a gun. I spun around to see Zakhaev getting up and blood pouring from his arm... or what used to be. Some of the blood had splattered onto my face, but I didn't care. The blood loss and shock should be enough to kill the bastard.

While Zakhaev ran back to the car, I ran towards the building. They would be heavily out numbered and would need some extra help. Might help if I can tack into their comms too. I got a little past the building and sure enough, there were two men fighting through Zakhaev's forces.

I tuned my comms to a different station until I heard a Scottish voice barking orders to another. If anyone found out what I was about to do, they'd kill me.

"Head into the building in front of you, it's a sure way out." The two looked at each and the one rushed forward, somehow dodging all the bullets. _"Who the hell are you?"_

I watched them get into the building and made my around to where they should come out. "The same who gave you the go ahead. Men will be at the back door, plant claymores."

Explosions went off and soon the two came out, but the chopper coming their way wouldn't be easy to takedown. Though both were aiming correctly, I took the shot with my Draganov and hit the pilot. They'd start to worry if they couldn't hear me through the comms so I'd need to make this fast. But as the chopper crashed down I heard a cry of pain from the leader of the two.

"Go through that alley way. From there go through a field into the building on the other side of the wall you'll see. There are men stationed in there so be cautious. Head to the farris wheel, that should be a good place for you to go home."

The one put the man in charge on his back and they went the way I told them. _"Mind giving us a name?" _

A helicopter appeared overhead and I knew they were looking for me. "Hotshot. Now get there safely or what I've done will be in vain."

I switched my comms back to their original station and men were blowing it up. Vladimir and Yuri were freaking out, but I just chose to stand there in front of the fallen chopper until they calmed down.

It took a couple minutes, but it was quiet. "Will you two just shut up? I lost 'em thanks to your constant talking you idiots!" It was the best lie I could come up with as I entered the shopper that would take me to Zakhaev. I knew I was in for it when I got there. It was my job to keep him safe and look what I did. Yes I wanted him dead, but he wasn't dead so I would at least have to feel sorry for what I did.

* * *

It was an agonizing wait outside of Zakahev's room. He had lost a lot of blood but the nurse and doctors said he'd be alright. He would just need some time to recover.

Alex was in there now, probably getting her head chewed off more a mistake like this. I _saw _her looking at the building repeatedly, yet she couldn't figure out there were snipers? Well, I guess I shouldn't complain. I wouldn't of been able to see them either. But a mistake like this? This almost cost Imran his life! Both me and Yuri put our ears against the door, hoping to hear some of the conversation.

_"Alex, you saw them didn't you?"_

_"Net sir. I thought it was a bird at the time, but when I thought it over and realized what it was, it was already to late."_

_"And you followed them?"_

_"Da. I was going to kill them, ser, but I thought the rest of them men would be able to handle the situation...I used bad judgement and I'm dearly sorry."_ My jaw dropped and I looked at Yuri, who was in the same condition. That sounded nothing like Alex. She sounded so mature, so much like Yuri and myself.

I heard Imran chuckle on the other side and pressed my ear harder against the door. _"For such a small girl you have a wide range of vocabulary, Yuri I'm guessing, da?" _

_"Da, ser."_ I rolled my eyes and looked at Yuri, who was proud of himself_. "You weren't prepared for the pressure of something like this and you're still learning. I did loose an arm but I'm dead now am I? When I get out of here I'll train you personally. This was my fault, not your's my darling." _My mouth dropped open and I looked at Yuri, who looked just as shocked as I did. Never in the time we had known Zakhaev had we heard him talk like that to anyone or take the blame for anything.

Alex walked out of the room a couple seconds later, looking nervous and disappointed. I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Don't ever do that again. You had us scared to death!" Yuri joined us and kissed her head. "Don't turn your comms off again!"

"Don't be so damn loud next time!" I backed away from her as did Yuri. This was the first time I'd heard her swear, and I didn't like it. But the look on her face made me keep my mouth shut. "I would of had them if you guys would of shut up and left me to do my _job_. But they heard your bickering so I had to shut them off!"

My gaze lowered and I looked at Zakhaev's door. The authority she was using kind of scared me, it's the same authority Zakhaev uses to put us in our places. Last time I checked though, I'm the terrorist and she's the bodyguard... but she is Zakhaev's bodyguard.

"We didn't know Alex...and don't swear." She smiled and I picked her up. "Just don't do it again."


	5. Maybe It's Too Much

This place... well this place was different. It was in the middle of now where, 40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia to be exact. It's cold, miserable, and it snows, a lot. Even though I just got here, I can tell it's going to snow all the time. And there was suppose to be a snow storm coming in as well, something I wasn't looking forward to.

Though the hot chocolate with whip-cream was something that brightened mine and Yuri's cold day. I've been sent to this gulag to continue my training, but with how cold it was I was starting to doubt I'd like it anymore. The two people who were in charge here, who I had yet to learn their names, were some of the first graduates of the program back at Zakhaev's mansion.

"They're taking their time aren't they?" Yuri chuckled and took a sip of his hot cocoa, getting whip-cream over his nose and mouth. I laughed as he tried to lick the whip-cream off his nose, but he wasn't getting anywhere, so he looked like an idiot.

"Which one of you is Alexander?" My head snapped in the direction of the heavy Russian accent. My mismatched eyes met dangerous and mischievous turquoise ones. The man had cropped black hair, a strong jaw line, broad shoulders, and small scares over his pale face. Next to him was a man with a similar skin tone and scars, but had a strange orange right eye and the left was completely white, and he had short dark-brown hair.

I stood up and looked over the two unsurely. "I'm Alexander."

Both of them looked surprised and exchanged a few words, but I didn't catch what they were saying. They glanced between me a Yuri and couple times, then turned their attention to me. The one with turquoise eyes knelt down a gave a friendly smile. "You're a cute kid. I'm Danya, but I'd rather you call me Ghoul." I tried to return the smile the best I could and shook his hand.

The other knelt down and gave a goofy smile. "My name's Wolfgang, the w is pronounced with the sound of a v. But can you please call me Puma, I like my nickname better than my real one, just like Ghoul here." I smiled back and shook his hand next.

They turned there attention to Yuri when the introductions were done, but Yuri didn't even seem fazed by how intimidating they were. He stood his ground and stood up to greet the two. "And that makes you Yuri, the guardian as Zakhaev put it." Yuri just shrugged and shook their hands.

"So Zakhaev sent you here because the two of us were the first graduates from his 'program' and are the best of the best. And as I understand, you won't be staying the whole time, Yuri?" I looked over at Yuri, who gave me an apologetic smile. "Yeah...mom wants me to go back to school. I won't being staying as much." Ghoul and Puma began to discuss something, before Puma left. This left her with Ghoul, who looked friendlier now that his friend was gone.

"You'll stay here around two to three years, depending on the progress you make. Zakhaev sent you here to get better, but when you go back you will be the best." I took my schedule from his hands and looked it over. "When do I start?"

Ghoul looked up at Yuri, a huge grin on his face. "You're an eager one, not too eager but just enough. Meet me outside in five minutes. No jacket, just gloves and a hat." After he left, I looked down at the schedule again and stared at one of the classes. There were no times, just training sessions. And this one was new to me. Torture.

* * *

All it took was this mistake and Alex was gone. My father had sent her away, telling Vladimir it was just a new assignment. We came to find out two weeks after she was sent to a gulag that she'd be there for awhile training. Vlad was beyond pissed, as was I. And we both still are. Alex had become like a little sister to me and we had grown close. So close she had told me about what really happened at Chernobyl.

And I was starting to want my father dead, too. Vladimir was barely home, and when he was he was usually busy with paperwork. He's been working poor Vlad like a dog and he hasn't had any family time. The kids miss their father, but there isn't much I can do.

There are pictures scattered over the table in front of me, all pictures of Ghoul and Puma's _work_. Vlad and myself were even more upset when we found out she'd be trained by those two. They were both brutal, with Ghoul being the torture king and Puma the sniping king, despite being blind in one eye. These pictures showed some of their work, some people mangled in ways that shouldn't be possible, and profanities carved into some of the victims skin in Russian.

"What are you looking at?" I couldn't help but giggle as he wrapped his arms around my middle and droplets of water fell from his wet hair. Hungry kisses were placed on my neck, making my giggling turn into laughter. "Vovka! Stop it!" He chuckled and rested his chin on my shoulder. "You don't need to be looking at those, lyubit'." I rolled my eyes as he put the pictures and reports back into their folders. I saw worse than that thanks to my dad.

I watched his eyes look over my face as my nose touched his. He went cross eyed and I laughed at him. He was so goofy some times. A line of pearly white peaked through his lips and he chuckled. I smiled at him and thought about three weeks ago, when me and Alex planned to Vlad some big news. But now that she wasn't here I'd have to do it on my own.

"You know how we talked about wanting a big family?" He nodded watched me through half-lidded eyes, waiting for me to continue. I took one of his hands and placed it on my stomach. He got the hint and his eyes filled with joy. "I'm going to be a dad again?" I nodded and watched a goofy grin spread onto his face.

"This will me number four." He picked me up and spun me around the dining room, placing soft and sweet kisses all over my face. I smiled as he made me wrap my arms around his waist a he stood, and pressed his forehead against mine. Those mismatched eyes, one blue and the other a forest green. Full of love and passion as he looked at me.

Any one of Zakhaev's men, or even a college, thought Vlad didn't even look let alone act like a terrorist with his loving eyes and father-like nature. When they found out he was one, they thought it was just some joke. I never even thought of him as one, I only thought of him as my loving husband and a loving father. Away from all of that, he's goofy, loveable like a teddy-bear, romantic, and a man who cared about his family.

"How far along?" His hot breath tickled my neck. "About six weeks."

A deep chuckle came from his chest and I could see the mischief in his face. "Why don't we go celebrate?" Kira was staying the night at a friends house. Alexi was about two hours away and had the other two over at his house for awhile. For once in a long time we had the house all to ourselves.

He threw over his shoulder and I playfully hit his back laughing. "Put me down pookie!" A deep laugh left his mouth as he tossed me onto to the bed. I squealed as his hands gently squeezed my sides, hitting him lightly. "Don't! You know I hate that!" Vlad laughed and kissed me with all he had, rubbing my hips as he did so.

It's been such a long time since he's kissed me like that, not since we got married. I ran my hands under his top as he straddled my waist, that mischievous smirk on his face. This was going to be one of those nights..


	6. A New Ally

Never have I been so scared in my life. If I fucked this up, my entire life could end rate here, rate now, or I could go to prison. Hopefully this fake ID would work. Ghoul made it after all, so it should pass. I could pass as an eighteen-year-old anyways with this training. The past couple days I had to memorize my new identity, Anizka Blotski. I'm eighteen, and I was home schooled. It took a lot to get me into the Spetsnaz since I was only eighteen, but Ghoul had some connections that got me in.

So here I am sitting on a bus with about twenty other guys to go to Spetsnaz training. I'm the youngest, shortest, and of course, the _only_ girl. I kept getting perverted looks from a couple of the men, but I made a couple buddies that stood up for me. One is a man with cropped dark brown hair and honey brown eyes, and his name is Gavrie. The other has buzz-cut black hair with sea green eyes, and his name is Anton. They got rid of the men who kept staring at me and have been sitting with me on the bus.

The bus stopped and we all filed out. I stood between Gavrie and Anton as an instructor walked in front of us, taking us all in. "Well, aren't you too cute." I stood up straighter and looked the man over. "State your name." I gulped at the tone in his voice. "Private Anizka Blotski, sir!"

"And how did a shorty like you get in here without even having to go to the Army first?" All the men had their eyes trained on me. That's something I never came up with.

"I was impressed with her skill, that's why." A man with short black hair and strange amethyst eyes. He smiled at me and patted the instructor on the back. "Isn't that right private? Just last week I believe."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir." He chuckled and took a clipboard from the instructors hands. "Alright, Sergeant Kozmin here will take you to your barracks. Choose your bunk mates and get settled in. The real hell starts tomorrow." I left with the rest of the group and walked to the barracks with them. This was the start of my eight miserable weeks here. Oh joy.

* * *

"SPETSNAZ!? YOU SENT HER TO THE FUCKING SPETSNAZ!" Ghoul stepped backwards and put his hands up in front of him. I was beyond pissed, beyond being in rage. I could kill them for this one.

"It's for the best!" Ghoul backed up until his back hit the wall. "She's an eight year old girl! They'll probably kill her or send her to prison if they find out! I swear to god I'm going to kill both of you!" I grabbed Ghoul's collar and punched hi min the face as hard as I could. Hearing a satisfying crack of his nose and seeing the blood pouring from his nose, I let him fall to the floor.

I turned my attention to Puma, who looked just as scared at Ghoul. Puma was never scared, so this made me feel more powerful then him. I took my sidearm and pointed it at his head. "Now Vladimir, don't do anything rash!"

"VLADIMIR! KNOCK IT OFF!" Zakhaev's voice boomed through his large office. He looked more pissed than usual, but that could also because his arm hurt like hell still...well what's left of his arm. I looked at him and sneered. "This is your fault! She wasn't yours to send away you bastard! I don't give a shit whether or not I fucking work for you, but she isn't a piece of fucking property! She's a living human being who needs to be home where she belongs!"

"She's my bodyguard, Vladimir. She signed the papers." If it weren't for the fact that I respect this man so much, I would shoot him rate here.

"Dad, he has a point!" I looked over at Nadeah, who had a small and almost unnoticeable bump forming on her stomach. She crossed her arms and looked at her father in disgust. "She's just a girl! She hasn't even had a childhood yet and you're sending her off to war! Have you forgotten what family is like? You don't understand how much danger you're putting her in!"

I could tell how much this whole thing was stressing her out. Stress wasn't good for her and it wasn't good for our baby. I glared at Zakhaev as I stepped in front of her and kissed her temples. "Go downstairs and let me deal with this. This stress isn't for you and isn't good for the baby." She pecked my lips before reluctantly leaving the room.

This left me alone with the two assassins and my boss. Nothing could explain how much I hated all of them rate now. She's just a little girl! I leaned over Zakhaev's desk, causing him to move backwards. "You bring her back right now."

"I can't, Vlad. It's to late."

"Too late?! I want her back now! Kill me for being out of line, but bring her the fuck home! She'll be the only girl there amongst a bunch of men! If she comes back with one scratch I'll do some damage. But if she dare gets raped because of this," I grabbed his collar and pulled him forward, causing him to wince when his arm moved uncomfortably. "I swear to god I'll kill all three of you slowly and painfully."

With that I left the room, leaving three men scared shitless. I really will kill them if something happens to her, and I already have ideas. Nadeah was waiting my the door, two familiar faces by her side.

"Pyro! Arctic!" The two men turned towards me and practically tackled me to the ground. "Okay guys, I missed you too." Pyro was still the same, with his blonde buzz-cut hair and green eyes, and Arctic was still the same, too. He had the same brown buzz-cut, and his unusual amethyst eyes. "It's so good to see you, Vlad!"

My anger was replaced with something along the lines of being happy, with some of that anger still lingering. It's been a couple years since I've seen these guys, but last time I checked there was a third troublemaker... "Where's Ruski?"

"He's the instructor over at the camp. Ghoul made sure he knew someone there that could watch over her and make sure she was safe." Guess I'd have to thank Ghoul and apologize to him. I'd still kill him if something happened to her though.

"So he's watching over Alex then?" They nodded and turned their attention to Nadeah. "And you my dear are glowing! How far along are ya?" I chuckled at the two as they hugged Nadeah, then kissed her stomach. It felt like the old days now that they're here. No being on the Most Wanted List and having nothing to do with the Ultranationalist. To me it felt like I was back in the Spetsnaz with them, taking care of my family and serving my country.

"So when does she get back?" Pyro started counting with his fingers. "The basic training should be around eight weeks, then she'll join the army with Ruski for a couple months, or the navy or the air force. One of the three. Then she goes back to Ghoul and Puma to complete her training. Then she comes back here." That long? I was thinking it would be just a couple months, but it looked as if it would be a couple _years_.

The two looked at the stairs and I followed their gaze. Ghoul had some tape and gauze over his nose to hold the break for now, while Puma was still rather pale. Zakhaev...well he didn't look happy. "What happened?"

Zakhaev shot me a look and I just shrugged. "I broke Ghoul's nose, almost shot Puma, and threatened the boss, nothing big." Their mouths dropped as they looked between me and the three men. "I did it because they sent an eight-year-old girl to the Spetsnaz!"

"Eight? Fucking eight-years-old?! That's too young Imran!'

"She signed the papers!" Zakhaev's voice boomed through the building, but we didn't flinch or make the slightest movement. I looked over at Nadeah and then back at the men. "Nadeah, get in the car." She did as I said, leaving me alone with them, again.

"Imagine having to send Nadeah into the Spetsnaz at that age! How would you feel?!" Zakhaev looked to his son, Viktor. I had made my point.

"We can't bring her back now Vlad. She has to go through with it." I sighed and looked at Ghoul. "Thank you for making sure she had someone to watch her...but if something happens to her, I'll kill the three of you, no bluff."

"No hard feelings. But I get where you're coming from. I couldn't do that to my daughter." Ghoul had a daughter? I raised an eyebrow at him, making him chuckle.

I looked back at Imran and walked out the door. I had nothing else to say to him. All I know is I have a family to take care of and try to get my sister back.

* * *

This past week had been hell! We had been pushed past our limits, which had ended in sending a couple to the infirmary from dehydration and a few concussions, broken ribs even. So far I've passed everything and all that was left was the final inspection by a general. Oh joy.

I was currently seated in the office with the turquoise eyes staring back at me, taking in every detail. He had yet to speak, to give his name even.

"You're not eighteen. Tell me the truth of who you are." I completely froze but tried to keep a straight face.

"What are you talking about sir?"

He snorted and pointed to a picture of me on the desk. "You act and sound like you're older, but I can tell that you're even younger. How the hell did you get in here? You're way to young."

I looked at the ground. "It's a program, sir..."

"Heard of it, it's run by Ultranationalist. My son went to the program when he was twelve...I should send you to jail."

It was now I realized I recognize those turquoise eyes. They belong to Ghoul! "Sir, was your sons name Danya?" He gave me a weird look and slowly nodded. "Yes...why?"

This might just save my life! "I know him. He's the best damn soldier I've ever met, even has a daughter I heard." The general's face brightened and contorted into a look of joy. "Tell me more kid." I smiled and leaned forward onto the desk. I just saved my own ass.


	7. Hotshot

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months. Alex was suppose to of come back four months ago! But no one had heard or seen from her. I was worried sick, and so was the rest of the family. Even Ghoul and Puma had no idea where she was! And Ruski didn't know where she had gone either. She had just disappeared off the face of the Earth.

I'm currently staring at Vladimir, who has been staring at pictures and papers for the past couple days, completely lost on what to do about her. The first couple weeks he dealt with it pretty well, but the weeks that followed just brought him down more each and everyday.

My father and brother have apologized to Vlad so many times that I lost count after 100. And I have been keeping count. The only time he had ever come out of his trance though was when I had our new son, Zavid. But now, he had gone back into it and it was starting to scare me.

"Vlad," I strolled over to him and stood behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Please stop this. I'm begging you! I need you, Yuri needs you, and even Imran needs you!" I hugged him tighter, hoping that some human contact would knock some sense into him. Suddenly, Zavid starting cry and I knew Vlad wouldn't go get him.

I picked the little bundle up and smiled at him. He had a small head of black hair and still had his baby blue eyes. I picked up his bottle and went downstairs to get his formula started. To my surprise, the stove had been turned on and the formula had already been made. My eyes shot to the chair Vlad had been in to see him gone.

"I'm sorry." I gasped as two arms wrapped around my waist and brought me close. They squeezed me tightly and a kiss was planted on my right temple. "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I keep telling my self that she's alive and this is just a dream, but every time I wake up I just lose it and I'm so sorry."

I shut my eyes and turned to face him. He hadn't shaved in a couple weeks, his skin was a bit pale, but his eyes now had a light in them they didn't have a couple days ago. I went to kiss him, but Zavid's crying brought me from my thoughts.

"And you!" I chuckled as Vlad picked the baby up for what had the first time since he was born and took him to the kitchen. Vlad's phone rang and I hurried to get it from his coat pocket.

"This is Nadeah."

_"Nadeah, you won't believe who I just found laying on the couch."_

* * *

I had come back for the first time that month and what did I find? Alexander soaked from head to toe in rain, snow, and cover in dirt. No one had been up in this room all day, so she had just arrived her recently.

_"Yuri! How is she? Is she hurt? Is she alright?"_

"Vlad! Calm down. She's just now waking up."

The girl groaned and fell off the couch with a thump. "Stop talking. I have a headache."

"Yep. She's fine Vlad." She gave me the bird, which made me chuckle. Her head shot up and I could see how tired and worn out she really was. "Yuri!" I nearly dropped my phone as Alex tackled me in a hug, sending us both onto the floor.

"Never ever ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever send me away again! I have never work so much in my life! I am never going back there!" I chuckled and patted her head.

_"Alex! Where the hell have you been!?"_

She rolled her eyes. "If you really must know, that stupid ass General had me tag along with him on a couple of missions, which was a pain. And then he had me flying! I was going to stay, but I missed you guys soooooo much! And I missed training with Ghoul and Puma and Yuri!"

I chuckled again and helped her back onto the couch. MY phone was about to die so I said my goodbyes and told Vlad I'd call later. Looking at the little thing, I noticed she had lost some weight and looked pretty hungry. "How'd you get back here?"

"I took a plane from Novosibirsk to Petropavlovsk and walked from there." My jaw hung open as I looked her over.

She smiled and hugged me close, which I gladly returned. "You had everyone worried sick! Ya know, Nadeah had a little boy and named him Zavid. He's quite a cutie." She giggled and I pulled away, keeping my hands on her shoulders.

"You really are a Hotshot."


	8. Summer Break

It hadn't been one or two years, but three. Three years she had been here with Ghoul and Puma. Three years she hadn't seen her brother Vladimir. Three years she had been training. She excelled in hand-to-hand, sniping, stealth, flying, and now torture. Not only that, but she had learned close to 11 other languages and spoke fluently in most them. Everyday was work, work, work and no play.

Yuri was now in Spetsnaz. It had been two years since he had last seen little Alexander and he missed her greatly. He was nineteen now and she was eleven. She would be back to Vladimir, soon he hoped, but he had a couple more years before he could see her again. He wasn't quite done with the Spetsnaz and knew he couldn't go back until he was confident in himself. Confident to protect Zakhaev and the Ultranationalist...and Alexander.

After Nadeah had a very long talk with Zakhaev, it turned out he would be getting the whole summer off of work to spend with Alex in Hawaii and the rest of their family. They would finally get to meet her and then they would all get a break. Everyone would win.

* * *

It was like the airport all over again! I was so nervous to see how she had turned out. Was she going to be cold and heartless? Would she constantly have that killer and dangerous look in her eyes like Ghoul and Puma? There were so many questions, but I didn't have any answers. All I wanted was to hold her again and go on vacation. No work, just play.

And there she was. Not much taller than when he last saw her, around 5'0 as it looked. Long black hair that was in a ponytail, and not to mention her skin was almost as white as paper. It made him wonder if she ever got any sunlight at the gulag.

"Vovka!" I chuckled and hugged her tightly, sighing into her soft, silk-like hair. She had turned into a beautiful young lady. She looked older than her age, but anyone who went through that training usually did.

"I missed you, Lex."

She chuckled. "I missed you more, Vovka." I let her go and started explaining what we would be doing for the summer.

"But I just got off a plane! Give me a break!" I laughed at her and picked up her luggage.

"Well just one more plane ride and we got the summer off!"

She looked at me in surprise as they went through airport security. "How?"

I stayed quiet until we were seated in the plane and I told her how Nadeah almost killed Zakheav. She was cracking up the whole time and made a comment about how scary Nadeah could really be. And truth was, when someone pissed Nadeah off bad enough like Imran did, chances were they wouldn't make it out alive.

We ended up just talking the whole flight instead of getting some sleep. I listened to what she did with Ghoul and Puma, the days with Yuri, and a mission she did just before she got here. A sniper mission.

"How far did you shoot?" She shrugged. "Three-thousand meters." I choked on the hot chocolate I was drinking and stared at her wide eyed. "How?!"

"I don't know! I wasn't even paying attention to how far away the guy was and I just shot. Ghoul said it was the luckiest shot he had ever seen!" The shot was defiantly lucky. She talked more about the mission and how she got the two hostages out alive. Even though it was just a set up by Ghoul and Puma, it simulated a real life mission that she might have to do one day.

It was quiet for awhile after that. It wasn't an awkward kind of quiet between us, but more of a peaceful one. I finally had Alex back and this time, Imran wouldn't be able to send her away ever again. But I wondered if he would try. Well if he did try to send her away or did send her away, Nadeah would murder him. Literally.

"So what are we doing in Hawaii anyways?"

"Visiting family. You have A LOT of little nephews, most are just toddlers." I laughed at the expression on her face and smiled. She was in for it.

"Will Yuri be there?" Now how was I suppose to tell her that her best friend wasn't going to make it to Hawaii? I know how much those two adored each other, how much Alex looked up to Yuri, and how much Yuri respected Alex. Might as well just tell her straight up.

"He won't be. He's busy in Spetsnaz and won't make it."

"Not exactly. Yuri's never really worked for Imran. He's in the Spetsnaz now, his dream. I don't think he's coming back anytime soon."

We got off the plane and I looked around for any familiar faces. My eyes landed on Matvei's chauffeur, David, and I motioned for Alex to follow me. I shook David's hand and without any words exchanged, we went to the black Mustang convertible GT that was waiting for us.

"A chauffeur? Are they that rich?" I bit the inside of my lip to hide my laughter as she said chauffeur. It sounded really funny with her accent and that's why I never said that word.

"It's more of a compound than a house. Matvei and Kira work with the SPF, Anastasia, who's Matt's wife, just qualified to be a neurosurgeon, and the other two women are nurses. Then there's Vikenti who helps run a nuclear power plant, well he did anyways and has been going to school for the past couple years to become a Microbiologist." I glanced over at Alex to see her gawking at me. While I'm a terrorist, my brothers and their wives were some of the most successful people I know.

"And Matvei just won the lottery and our parents were filthy rich so they got a nice place."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Vlad!? Why didn't I come here sooner!?"

"Calm down! They send like five-thousand each into an account for you so you're kind of set for life almost. And watch your mouth!" She giggled and started a conversation with Daivd. The poor girl was going to faint when she saw the house.

* * *

All this time I could of been with these guys, but I got stuck with Vladimir? The world must hate me or something! But I didn't regret living with him. I had met Yuri, Nadeah, and so many other new friends. In a way I was thankful that I didn't grow up in rich ass family like that, but I also wouldn't of minded not taking the training. Too late now.

As we pulled up through the gates, I stared in awe at the house. There weren't even words to explain how beautiful the house was or what I guess is a dirt-bike track in the back yard. What had I been missing out on?

"Also, they own about six-hundred acres here. Maybe more cause that was about two years ago and Matt said something about purchasing more." I stared at the amazing house and then looked over at the beach it overlooked.

"And a private beach?!"

"And a ranch kind of." I gawked at Vlad as he smirked. How could he not live here with his family? They were rich, had a shit load of land, and a private beach? What was wrong with him?!

"Well since I know what you're wondering, I don't like living all fancy. I like simple houses, not mansions like this." I stared back at him and he shrugged.

"What did mom and dad do?"

"Dad was a lawyer and worked for Ivan. Mom was a surgeon before she left. Our uncle works in Mexico, which is where we get a majority of out money, and his wife helps him out. Then our other aunt on moms side is a surgeon as well. We're just naturally talented." Isnorted and hopped out of th car.

"And this isn't Hawaii, Vovka! It's what? Molokai or Lanai? I forgot."

"They didn't want to live around a lot of people. They're kind of loud."

The house, well mansion more like it, was a two-story cream color with dark brown roofing. I couldn't wait to see the inside. I looked over towards left and was surprised to see another house, but was significantly smaller than the other. But by small, it was two stories and who knows how many feet of house.

"ALEX!" My head snapped back towards the house just in time to be picked up by a rather tall tan man with messy black hair.

"I...can't...breathe..." The man put me down and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Just the last time I saw you, you were so little! Well littler." I stuck her tongue out at him, which made him chuckle. But as I looked him over, I saw he had the same blue/green eyes as me and Vlad. This must be Matvei.

"Matvei?" He nodded and I hugged him tightly. "But just Matt will do." I let him go and was greeted seven more people. Anastasia, Vikenti, Ailani, Kira, Akami, Alexi, and Sofiya. The kids were inside eating at the moment.

Anastasia was a woman with long orange hair, piercing blue eyes. Vikenti was tall like Matt, but had blue eyes and spiky black hair. Next was Ailani who had a tan, wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Kira had blue eyes, tan skin, and the same spiky hair as Vikenti. Akami had dark brown hair, tan, and dark brown eyes like Ailani. Alexi had deep blue eyes that seemed to challenge everything around him, tan like the rest of them, and buzz cut hair. Then finally there was Sofiya who had long reddish hair, tanned skin, and green eyes with blue splotches.

"Are you Irish?" Sofiya giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm Russian."

"You don't look like it." I already knew Ailani and Akami must of been locals with how they looked, and Anastasia was Russian, too. We stood their for a couple minutes just chatting before the group led me and Vladimir inside. It was more amazing than I could of imagined. The walls were a light blue and the floor was dark brown stained wood. In the main room there was a large white couch, two of the same color love seats, pink/blue/red beanbags, and a large white rug under the couch. Then there was the 52" flat screen tv that hung on the wall.

The kitchen was enormous, too. Brown marble counters lined on part of it, then the right side was only partial white marble counters with stools behind them. Then there was a white marble island in the center and the floor was swirled with gray and white. The refrigerator was silver and was in the left corner.

Then on the same floor, but further down was a room with the same floor as the main room and had a pool table, a tread mill in the right corner, a 32" flat screen, a ping pong table, and an air hockey table. Not only that but it also had fishing poles lined up on the left wall and the wall facing the beach was one big glass door. There were round chairs in the room and bean bags, too.

"You aren't going to be staying upstairs." I raised an eyebrow as I reached the forth step and went back down. "Then where?"

"That house rate next to this one is where the guest rooms are. You and Vlad will be staying there."

I huffed and followed Matt with my duffle bag and suitcases in tow to the guest house. And man, was it a nice guest house. The kitchen and main room were all one, with the kitchen being against the wall and main room being more towards the middle. The kitchen had dark brown cupboards that lined the wall, two islands in the middle, and a bar off to the right. Then there was a smaller 32" flat screen at the right end of the kitchen.

The main room consisted of a green couch for two with brown cushions, another couch of the same color for two, and two green love seats with brown pillows. The there was a 40" flat screen above a beautiful fireplace.

I turned and looked at Matt, who smiled in return. "It doesn't have all the stuff the main house has, but I think you'll like it." I then jogged upstairs where seven doors waited, three on each side.

"Seven bedrooms, all are different by the way, and the bathroom is downstairs with two other bedrooms." My eyes wondered to the door I was facing at the end of the hall. But as I went to call it, Vlad ran past me, opened the door and then slammed it shut.

"This room is mine sucker!" How could he be a terrorist, yet so childish? It ceased to amaze me.

Since I couldn't have what I assume is the master bedroom of the guest house, I took the first door on the left and Matt left her to unpack. I slowly opened the door and gawked at the room. It was small, but not too small, with a shelf holding up four plants above a black dresser, a five shelf stand in the corner, and up against the wall was a big bed with gray/cream/green/orange/brown striped sheets with matching pillows. On the left part of the wall was a window giving a perfect view of the ocean and two round chairs sitting in front of it.

There was no doubt in my mind that I would enjoy herself this summer. We were in what had to be two of the most beautiful houses I've ever been in, second we on this island, and third, we had no one to tell them what to do. The only thing missing? To me, It wasn't only Yuri, but Ghoul and Puma too. But I would have to make do without them.

"Hurry up! Matt's taking us out to get bathing suits!" I chuckled at my brother's childishness and followed him to the garage. We got into the same mustang as before, but this time Matt was driving. He revved up the engine before speeding out of the driveway. He was a crazy driver. He was going at least 80mph around turns and 90mph when the roads were straight.

Finally, we arrived at a small store that sold bathing suits. While Matt and Vlad went to look for shorts, I looked over the bikini's. There were two that immediately caught my eye; a white one with a gold ring in the middle and a black one with a blue ring in the middle and matching bottoms. I didn't really like white so I picked up the black one and then snuck into a changing room to try it on. It fit perfectly and while the boys were chatting with the cashier, I went over to the mens swim shorts and picked out a pair that matched my bikini.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and put my stuff on the counter. Both men looked at me weirdly as the shorts came up, but I just shrugged and took the bag from the lady.

Once back home, Matt instructed me to go put the clothes on and meet him back in the house. I did as I was told and when I came back to the house, I was greeted by the kids.

Now that I have a good look at the beach, I could see a lounge-like floating out in the water. I could see the lounge chairs, plus the little fire pit or whatever it was called, but no way in. The sides had wooden fencing around them and the couches were covered by a triangular roof held up by four beams. The beam must of been what held the lounge in place.

"Want to know how to get there?" I jumped slightly at Matt's voice rate next to her ear. "Umm..sure."

"There's a hole near that fire, you just have to push hard on the top of the whole to lift it up. Understood?"

I nodded and put a foot in the water. It felt nice against my skin, but she was going to stick with laying on the beach working on my tan. But when I backed up, I felt myself being lifted from the ground and before I knew it, I was under the water. I resurfaced quickly and glared at my brothers. They were such jerks! Well, that's what I had gotten from the past two hours being with them. This was going to be a very long, but fun summer.


	9. The War Has Begun

Already I've had been here for a month. And I've had learned so much. Matvei's taught me to surf and kite surf, which was one of my favorites. Alexi had made it his job as well to teach me anything from knee boarding to tubing, while Vikenti stuck with the fishing and sights of their surroundings, as well as diving. Kira was giving me driving lessons, not for cars but for bikes, rangers, forwheelers, all of it. And Vlad, well he was just enjoying the family time.

I was also enjoying the family time. With all of this I really had time to bond with Vlad, since we never really had a chance before. Now wherever he went, I would follow. But I still wanted to see Yuri.

"And you'll see him when we get back, if he's free." I huffed and fell back into the sand. It was an usually cloudy day today. A small storm would be coming around, but it was nothing big.

"I just want to see him!"

"And you will so shut up about it!"

I grabbed a handful of wet sand and whipped it at Vlad's side, hitting him just below his chest. He coughed at the sudden impact and I smirked. It was war now.

Vlad picked up a handful and whipped it back at me but I dodged it with a backflip. Might as well show him what I learned while I was away. And that's how war broke out between the family. Nadeah and the women stayed out of it, but me, Kira, and some of the other kids took sides in the war. I had Alexi and my brother Kira, while Vlad had everyone else. It was a stacked competition.

We made a dash for the garage and locked the doors. Alexi and Kira started equipping themselves with paintball guns and military clothing, and I followed. The three of us wore ghillie suits and retreated to the backyard forest. This was a planned event. While everyone else was asleep, the three of us would go out and prepare the forest for battle, just like now except this was the real deal.

Alexi climbed into his spot while me and Kira ran further into the forest. About one-hundred yards in, Kira climbed into a tree while I continued. Three hundred yards later, I climbed into my tree. It provided the perfect cover plus gave a good view to snipe anyone who came back here.

The first that came into view was Vladimir, so I turned on the comms and smirked. "This is Hotshot reporting in."

_"Hotshot this is Maverick reporting in."_

_"Rebel reporting in."_

We had come up with names over the past couple days. Kira was Maverick and Rebel was Alexi, while I stuck with my original name, Hotshot. Not only am I good at everything given to me, but I have hot shot as well.

"Vlad, Matt, and Vikki are mine. The rest are yours."

I peered through the scope and my eyes landed on Vlad. The idiot didn't try to open the garage by how he was dressed. Red and blue swimshorts with an open button-up top. This was gonna hurt.

Letting out a bird whistle I took the shot, the frozen paintball hitting Vlad just below his left breast. The unsuspecting terrorist fell in pain, but before anyone could figure out what was going on, I fired at Vikenti, who was hit in a similar spot but twice. That was for shoving me in the water.

Matvei was a different story. He was running back to the house, making hitting him more difficult. I wouldn't have much time, since these guns had a limit to how far they could shoot. My body relaxed and everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. The trigger was pulled, releasing another frozen, red paintball. Just as Matvei left the forest and his feet hit the dirt of the bike track, the paintball hit its mark rate between his shoulder blades, the impact forcing him to fall, flat on his face.

_"Nice hit."_

_"Couldn't of done a better job."_

Vlad, Vikki, and the rest of the opposing forces who had gotten hit with the hard paintballs, got up and made a retreat to the house. But not before the three of us decided to have a little fun. As the opposite side made a retreat, twe readied they're guns for a round fun. I fired a round at Vikki, hitting him in the soft skin of his left side and then prepared another round for Vlad.

I did as before with Matt and pulled the trigger, watching as it went to hit its mark. In this case, Vlad's ass. He wouldn't be able to sit down for about a week. But much to her surprise, Vlad stopped and turned around. My grin dropped and turned into a look of guilt.

_"Oh shit Hotshot!"_

_"He's gonna be pissed now!"_

The terrorist fell on to the dirt that was the bike track and curled up into a ball. Matt and Vikki came rushing over to help him up, which ended in them carrying him back to base. As they left, I could hear my partners in crime trying not to laugh at the deed that had been done.

_"We were able to predict everyone's moves, but Vlad just had to ruin it." _I chuckled at Kira's words and got comfortable up in my tree. We have enough ammo to last us a couple days, plus we each had an M9 in case we got attacked by whatever lived in the forest. Then we had flares, matches, water bottles, we were set for a couple of days.

_"Hey Hotshot, we're coming up to base."_

I sighed in relief and started to take the ghillie suit off. The platform I was on was concealed by branches and paint, and maybe some fabric. Then the platform went behind this tree and into one behind it, where we had created a little treehouse. Inside were three sleeping bags, a flashlight, a lantern, and more bottles of water.

_"Comin' up!"_

As those two got up into my tree, I went into the hideout we had created. I put the ghillie suit away in a box and pulled out a black chest protector, thick, tiger stripe camo pants, and military boots. The rest could wait until morning to be put on. And yeah, I was going to sleep with boots on. I had the first watch anyways.

* * *

I couldn't help but shake my head at the boys before me. It was just so sad. Matvei's two sons had red welts over their backs and abdomen, Matvei had welts that were actually cuts from the paintballs. Then Vikenti had been shot up pretty good by the paintballs.

Everyone had the same wounds, but only a couple stood out. I know that these are Alex's work. I've seen Alexi and Kira snipe before at a shooting range and know they liked to kill by hitting the middle of the kill-shots were made by eleven-year-old Alexander, that I was positive.

But she was most worried about Vlad. The poor man had been groaning for hours now, the pain still lingering. I had given him some ice but he had resorted to laying on his stomach. The ice was missing so he either took it or someone else did. I still felt really bad for him though.

"Vlad?" He groaned and turned his head to face me. "Hmm?"

I smiled and patted his head. "You feel alright?" He slowly nodded before slowly making his way into a seated position. Then he tossed the now melted ice pack into the garbage can.

"I'm gonna get her for that one." A small giggle escaped my lips making Vlad raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I just patted his head again and helped him to the guest. He was going to need rest for tomorrow's war.

After I laid him down and kissed him goodnight, I went back to the main house to join the rest of the women for a night all our own. But I paused as I reached the last step, hearing something move in the kitchen. The girls were in the floating longue, not in the kitchen.

I cautiously stepped down from the steps and looked into the kitchen. The fridge was open and the food I had set out on the island was missing. Pudding, twinkies, mountain dew, and some of Vlad's vodka was missing. The troublemakers must of raided the kitchen. But vodka... Alex wouldn't drink it, would she?

A knock at the door brought me back to reality and I straightened my sun dress out. Might as well try to look nice. I opened the door and stood their shocked at the visitor.

"Hey Nadeah! Is Alex around?" I smiled and brought the male in for a hug.

"She's around, just hiding from Vlad. They started a war."

The male scrunched his eyebrows together. "Who's on her side?"

"Alexi and Kira. But they already have the rest of 'em best two to zero." He chuckled and followed me outside. "Nice to know."

I just smiled at the surprise the rest would have for the morning. Hopefully it was a good one.


	10. Back To Work

I took a bite from my granola bar and watched my family through a pair of binoculars. Vlad had a slight limp from being hit in his "special spot" and the other few who were up had welts and bruises from yesterday's fight. Not everyone was up, but they would be soon. They'd have to plan their next move.

"Well?"

"They're alert but not all of them are up. In an hour we strike." Alexi and Kira let out sounds of approval. Alexi took the binoculars from me and I went to eat some breakfast.

"Here, try this." I looked at the clear liquid and then back at Kira. "You want me to drink alcohol?" He shrugged and I took the cup. "Just try it."

The liquid burned my throat and warmed my stomach for a couple seconds. Kira chuckled and poured a little more in the cup. "Ghoul must of let you drink or else you would of been coughing by now." I nodded took another small sip. "Vlad doesn't know I used to...drink there. He'd freak out."

"He probably would. I just wanted you to try it...but it can be our little secret. Right Alexi?" He grunted in response and took a swig from the bottle. "I won't say anything, as long as we win and you don't get drunk Lex."

I saluted him and set the cup on a table. For the next hour we took turns watching the family through the binoculars and taking shots of Kauffman Luxury Vintage, in Kira's mind the best there is. He won't drink vodka unless it's from Russia, it's his only rule with alcohol.

It was time for the next attack, this one also involving the paintball guns. We were in swimshorts with knee and elbow pads, black tank tops, chest protectors, and black steel-toes boots. I wore my bikini under all of this, unlike the other two.

We made our way across the track and saw everyone seated on the beach. I looked over everyone and saw there was an extra. Buzz-cut black hair and I recognized him anywhere. I forgot the whole plan and ran for the beach. "YURI!" The males head shot to me and in what seemed like a nanosecond we were spinning around the beach with him kissing the top of my head.

"Look at how much you've grown! You're a beautiful young lady now!" I giggled and we did our handshake. He looked me over and then at the family, who were all standing and the men were watching cautiously. "War?" I nodded and my eyes landed on Vlad.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. You weren't suppose to turn around." Vlad gave a small smile. "That I will admit was my fault. But you have no idea how bad it hurts." I shrugged and watched in amusement as they were all hit with the paintballs. I grabbed Yuri's hand and dragged him back to my partners.

Alexi tossed him a paintball gun and we started our assault. "Our goal is to takeover the house." He nodded and we advanced forward. I took point and as I rounded the corner, I shot my nephew Kira, and my brothers Vikenti and Matvei, all in the back. They stayed on the ground as I advanced to the house and I shot the kids in the arm as too not hurt them to bad. This only left Vladimir.

I stormed into the house and heard footsteps in the game room. I took aim and as soon as Vlad showed through the doorway I fired, hitting rate in the collarbone. "I win." He groaned in pain and glared at me.

"What's your prize then?"

I smiled. "My prize was getting to shoot you. Alexi and Kira might want something else so ask them." He got up and walked over to me. He slapped the back of my head and pointed a finger at me. "Don't ever do that again unless you have permission!"

"It wouldn't be a sneak attack if I had permission!" We argued until we got back outside, where Kira and Alexi were making demands. I went straight for Yuri and on the sidelines with him. He placed an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped one around his waist.

"I thought you were busy?" He shook his head and we walked off to the guest house. "I was, but I get a couple days of leave and thought I'd come see you." We fell onto the couch and stared at each other. There was just something about Yuri the drew me to him.

"So you're done with training now?" I nodded and tossed a small blue ball to him, starting a game of catch. "Yeah. Now it's to the Ultranationalist." He frowned and tossed the ball to me. "That sucks, I mean I won't get to see as often. I'm Spetsnaz now and I don't need them finding out I'm hanging around terrorist, so I'll be keeping my distance...I'll write though if you will."

I smiled and held my hand out. "Alright Yuri." He shook my hand, closing the deal. We spent the rest of the day talking and there was a lot to talk about since we hadn't seen each other in close to three years.

* * *

I looked over the man in front of me, not sure of what I should do about him. Alex would be back tomorrow, seeing as summer was up. It was early September now and it was time to get back into the game.

"So, Luka, you seem to have an extensive resume for this...job." The man with semi-long brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes stood at attention in front of my desk. "Yeah, I'm pretty good at this."

"Pretty good? I'm going to need you to do this in your sleep kid." The younger man chuckled and nodded his head. "I can do that, sir."

I put his papers on the corner of my desk and observed him carefully. "I'll give you my final decision in two days. For now, the guard will show you to your room and show you around the compound." The man nodded and was escorted out. There was something off about him, something that scared me even.

All I needed was a second opinion about the man now. I trusted my own judgement, but I wanted the opinion of another. Alex would be back for the first time and three years...might as well see what she's capable of.

I looked to the picture on my desk, it of my wife, myself, and our two children. Viktor was ten and Nadeah was eight, this was years before she even met Vladimir, before I even knew he existed. And my wife...her long, wavy dark brown hair and motherly gray eyes shining in the picture. I sighed and looked out the window. The casualties this brought. I couldn't help but think back to the first time I saw Vladimir.

* * *

I watched as Nadeah walked around the compound with a stranger, a man with short black hair and much taller than she was. He seemed like a good man, but why was I just hearing about him now. I looked to Viktor who shrugged. "He's her boyfriend I guess. She mentioned him once or twice to me. He's Vladimir's son."

Vladimir's son? I didn't know Vladimir even had a son. A certain chuckle made me look back at my desk, where my wife sat. "His names Vladimir and he's eighteen. She's been seeing him for three months now."

"Named after his father?" She nodded and put some files away. "I've met him once. He looks at her like she's the best damn thing in this world."

"Does he know who she is?" She nodded. "He hasn't said a word though. He's actually going off to the Russian Army, then hopes to join Spetsnaz."

"Kid has big dreams...why is this the first I heard of him?"

My wife shrugged and pushed her glasses back onto her face. "Nadeah didn't want you to kill him." I chuckled and looked back at the pair. She was on his back as they walked around, stopping at the gazebo. I lost sight of the two, which bothered me. That was my little girl and I wanted to look out for her.

"Calm down Imran! He'll take care of her." I threw my hands up and made my way downstairs. "I'm going to meet this kid." I heard footsteps coming after me but didn't slow down. I know its my wife, she's just coming to make sure I don't kill this guy.

The two were in the gazebo, dancing to the classical music playing from the cassette. She was a couple inches shorter than the boy and he had the same mismatched eyes of his father. Though since they didn't know anyone was watching, I watched as he kissed her. It wasn't quick, but deep and took long.

I cleared my throat and watched as the boy put Nadeah behind him. When he saw me though, he looked scared and uneasy. "I-uh-um...hi?" I narrowed my eyes at th boy who gulped and took a step back. Nadeah stepped out from behind him and pointed a finger at me. "Don't do that!"

"I won't do it if you tell me about your _boyfriend_." She laughed nervously and urged the male forward. "Vlad, meet my dad...Imran Zakhaev." The boy looked between me and Nadeah, unsure of what to do. But he stepped forward and held his hand out. "Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you." I gripped his hand and looked him over.

"Next time tell me about your boyfriend."

"Well he's here to stay." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "No more secrets." I motioned for her to follow and made sure the boy was on my other side. "You should come to dinner, Vladimir. We can get to know you better."

The boy smiled. " I'd like that, sir."

"Oh and you better not tell anyone about where I am...my wife says you want to join the Spetsnaz." He nodded proudly. "Yes, sir. I have big dreams for myself."

"Well if you ever need work you're always welcome."

* * *

I never thought he'd ever take me up on the offer, but when his Spetsnaz career went to hell just a couple months before Alex came here, I was happy to give him a job in my inner circle. He did amazingly well, and then he started talking about this Yuri kid. Now the kids all grown up and in the Spetsnaz.

"I'M BACK!" I flinched at the loud and girly voice, just to see Alexander...well an older version standing in front of my desk expectantly. "I'm back and ready for work, sir." The tone in her voice surprised me. It was full of authority yet respectful.

"Well you sure have matured, Alex. Vladimir, please leave." Vlad left the room and Alex took a seat. She had defiantly changed. She might of gotten taller or maybe it was just the boots, I don't know. She looked as if she was fourteen, not a soon to be eleven-year-old. Close to three years I had sent her away and now, I actually felt kind of bad for it. She never got to have her childhood...

"Tonight I want you to meet me in the courtyard, dressed in your combat attire. And in five I want you to meet a man looking for a job. She nodded and walked out the door to get ready.

* * *

I stood besides Zakhaev in his office, watching the door for the man. Zakhaev sounded intrigued by him, but scared at the same time. I was told his name is Luka, he's twenty-nine, and is an ex-CIA/Russian Spy.

The door opened and I watched as a male with semi long dark brown hair and almost black eyes entered the room. He was fairly tall, much taller than me, well built, and had scars over his face and arms. He looked like he could handle the job, but something about his...aura made me not want to trust him, as if he was a bad omen.

"This is Luka, he wants to join the circle." I looked between Zakhaev and Luka. It wasn't like Zakhaev to just offer up a spot in the circle like that. "Welcome, Luka. Take a seat." His eyes were set on me, something that was quite unsettling. They were cold and heartless, not to mention they looked rather dangerous. There was just something...off about him.

"I'm Alexander Zakhaev's-"

"She's my right hand." I hid my shock and surprise by his words and nodded. "I wanted to meet you. Get to know you as a final decision."

Luka nodded and he started telling us about his life. From his first memories all up until this day. He detailed some of his work with the CIA and some Spetsnaz assignments, and told us a little about his family. He didn't seem like a family man at all, but when he talked about them his eyes turned soft and full of love, then this goofy smile appeared on his face.

After an hour of talking, I finally excused Luka. I walked over to the balcony and looked over the courtyard. "Right hand? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Vlad should cover up for you, as long as you keep your face covered." I nodded slowly and looked at the ground. So Vlad was the puppet and I was the real thing. It made me feel bad, but there wasn't anything I could do. "What do you think about him? Luka that is."

"He's off. Something's off about him, there's something he isn't telling us. Not only that bad he's giving me bad vibes and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up."

"So it's a no?" I shook my head and watched Luka in the courtyard. "I say you take him in, but don't put him in the circle quite yet. See what he's capable of first. You said he's an ex-Russian Spy and an ex-CIA special agent, correct?"

"...Yes."

"I'm just saying he could be a spy, that could explain the vibes. Hire him, just keep a close eye on him. The best way to do that would be to put him in the circle, but that's also very dangerous. Hire, but have him do little things for now."

Zakhaev was at my side, watching the courtyard with me. "I've given you my full trust by sending you to Ghoul and Puma, plus making you my right hand. I expect yours."

"Dictators expect respect Zakhaev." He chuckled and palced a hand on my shoulder. I held my hands behind my back and my eyes met those of Luka's. They really did scare me, like two black holes that didn't end. I looked away and fell back to the office. I hope I wouldn't regret this.


	11. It's Our Reward

I snuck quietly through the dirty and foul smelling hallways, holding back gags as I stepped in the filthy sewage water. This place was absolutely _vile_. The smell and all the rotting shit in it, quite literally. The khaki colored bandana and matching hood didn't stop the smell from entering my nose or making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Luka was in the same condition.

_"This is disgusting."_

"You're telling me." He chuckled as we came to a dead end in the hallway. I took a door charge from my back, the last one, and placed it on the wall. As soon as it went off we both quickly moved into position and shot our four drug-ring leaders.

Once it was clear we looked over the area to see what was going on. There were men on the ground, cowering from us. In front of them on tables were bags of cocaine, marijuana, heroin, crack cocaine, and pill bottles of ecstasy and roofies. Even though I was at least 20 feet from the tables, I can make out what each is.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." Luka picked up one of the cigarettes and put it in his mouth through a small hole in his shemagh. I scrunched my nose at the sight. "You don't even know where that's been."

He shrugged and lit it. "So what? Its good." He tossed me one and I put it through the hole in my bandana, lighting it with his. "You're right, these are pretty good."

The men on the ground stared up at us with fear. I looked at Luka and nodded, giving him the signal. We shot the rest of the men in the room in the head and gathered up the drugs. They'd make a good profit on our part.

After filling up two duffle bags full of drugs and cash each, we exited through the door in the back and made our way through more of these vile hallways. It was a nice place to hide something like this. This place was disgusting and no one would come near it.

We arrived at the front and hopped into the waiting jeep. Once inside we let out sighs of relief, happy to be out of the foul place. We drove out of the facility as if we were taking a shipment, but really we were going to meet Roba. He had wanted this job done since the men owed him more money than they had, and Zakhaev needed the mans trust.

"Spray some fucking cologne or something! I still have that foul ass smell all over me!" I took a bottle of cologne from my bag, Luka had put it there for later for this exact reason, and sprayed both of us with it. The smell overpowered the stench of sewage but it was also making my eyes sting and gave me a headache from the smell. It was better than the smell of that place though.

I've known Luka for a little over two years now, he's the closest I got to a best friend. Yuri isn't around much but we write letters to each other. Though I haven't gotten one from in a couple months. I haven't seen him since our time in Hawaii either. And I'm glad I told Zakhaev to give Luka a chance.

That cold look still lingered, but was softer and he was a little more kind. He still gave bad vibes at times though. The only real thing that had changed is the stubble on his face and his hair was shorter.

"You want another?" I raised an eyebrow under my black shades. "You took a whole pack?"

He shook his head and patted his pocket. "More like six or seven. Don't come across weed every day Hotshot." I shook my head as we pulled up to Roba's safehouse. Time to give the man what he wanted.

Four guards met us as we exited the vehicle and escorted us inside. If it were up to me I'd just shoot the bastard and takeover his drug ring. There's a money maker rate there.

"Took you long enough." I glared at him and tossed my bags onto the table with Luka. "Don't get snappy, _Roba_. We can take this back just as easy."

Roba nodded warily and made sure there was enough in the bags. "There's some weed and cash missing." I looked over at Luka, who was smoking one of the sticks. "It's our pay for getting the job done."

He growled. "That's about three-hundred-thousand worth of weed you took! Are you mad?!" I put a hand on my sidearm and stepped forward. "Watch your tone!"

"Shut it woman!" Raising the sidearm I cocked it and pointed it at his head. "I have a short temper so don't push it."

The man took a deep breath and stepped back. I placed the gun back in its holster and waited for the rest of our reward. Two more men began stacking money into two duffle bags. "That's the rest of your reward."

I quickly checked the money, easily counting each bill in the stacks and then the stacks themselves. All five-hundred-thousand is there ready to be put in my account. "It was nice doing business with you."

Roba held his hand out and I shook it. "As it was you, woman. Zakhaev isn't cheap, that's the only downside."

"Zakhaev doesn't have a price, but we do." Roba glared at us as we walked out with our money and stolen drugs. We hopped back into the jeep and pulled off the fabric on our faces. "Well that was another successful assignment." Luka agreed and we sped off to our meeting point. Time to go back home and give Zakhaev the good news.

* * *

Paperwork is such a pain in the ass and I wish it never existed. Alex and Luka had just gotten back a couple days ago from their more than successful mission in earning Roba's trust. But the man wasn't happy about the price he had to pay.

I was looking through Alex's finances and marveled over all the money she had obtained in her first year of doing this. It was close to five-million, this wasn't including the money that was sent to her account by the family. She was transferring it all to a Swiss bank account, in hopes no one would be able to track it or steal it. Or at least that's what she told me a couple months ago.

"When can we go home?" I chuckled at Kira and watched him out of the corner of my eyes. "I'm almost done, don't worry. Then we can go home and celebrate your birthday." He smiled and sat patiently in front of my desk.

Nadeah had asked me to take the boy to work with me, as he's been bugging me for weeks now. He was excited at first, but once he saw I mostly did paperwork he got bored. Viktor and Luka had come in awhile ago to try and keep him busy, but as soon as they left he went back to complaining.

"Done yet?"

I rolled my eyes and continued typing. "For a thirteen-year-old you're very pushy."

"I just want to go home and see what I got!" I chuckled and saved the rest of my files so we could leave. Nadeah and myself had decided to make him wait until the work day was done to give him his presents, since he was being a brat for the two days before. Hopefully Alex would make it, I don't see her much anymore.

Ever since we got back from Hawaii two years ago, I've only seen her about ten times in total. Usually for five days she'd stick around, but then she'd be gone for a long time, up to four or five months some times. Hell, we see Luka more than we see her!

That man, Luka...he gives me a bad feeling whenever he's around. Alex told me she feels the same way, but he's never tried anything. Well, not yet anyways. I don't trust him with my family.

We got in the car and started home, hopefully where the whole family would be. They'd come to celebrate his thirteenth, as he finally got into his teen years.

When we got home, Kira didn't even wait for the car to stop to get out. I yelled at him but he just kept going to the house. I checked the mail and found a stack of letters, all addressed to Alex. They must be from Yuri by the handwriting.

I smiled to myself and continued to the house. Inside the whole family, babies and all, were hugging and telling Kira happy birthday. Alex's birthday had been almost a month ago, but she hadn't been here for it. Her gifts were up in her room waiting to be opened. She hasn't been here since August.

"How was work?" Nadeah lightly kissed my lips and took my jacket off. "Okay I guess. Just another day." She smiled and I took my boots off, knowing she'd kill me if I tracked any dirt in here.

"Yuri?" This was defiantly a surprise. He was sitting on the couch with Alexi's year-old twins on each knee. Alexi was shocked when he found out he was having twins. They looked completely identical with their short black hair and the beautiful green eyes of their mother.

"Well this is a surprise." He looked behind me and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't Alex with you?" I shook my head and picked up my youngest, Yura, who turned two-years in August. I sat down across from Yuri and gave a small smile.

"Finally got your letters from the past couple months. Nadeah put them in Alex's room with her gifts from her birthday."

"She's been gone that long?" I kissed the top of Yura's head and nodded. "Hasn't been home since Yura's birthday, though I got a glimpse of her back two days ago. Just got back from another assignment I guess."

He nodded back and continued to play with the twins. It's rather adorable how well he gets along with children, probably because he acts like one. He's going to make a great dad whenever he decides to start a family.

The time came for Kira to open his presents, but Alex still hadn't showed. It had come down to a final box though, this one from her. It didn't say her name, but it was her handwriting. Kira opened it and took out the card first and money fell from it onto to the floor. "Woah! Thanks Alex!" We all chuckled and waited for him to continue. New t-shirts, a few school supplies, a couple posters of women which is something Nadeah didn't really approve of, and the last was something none of us bothered to get him.

"A new laptop?! I love her!" I gawked at the new device and could only imagine how much it had cost. It was white and had his name cared into the side. Then there was a note on top. I took it and read it over.

"I'm sorry I can't be there rate now and I'm sorry I wasn't home for my own birthday. I know this doesn't really make up for the time I've been out, but hopefully I'll catch a break soon with all this work. Take good care of that laptop too, it cost a lot. I'll try to get home as soon as I can Kira! Love Alex." Everyone was quiet, even Kira. Alex meant a lot to him, they're more of a brother and sister than a aunt and nephew.

He turned the laptop on and too all our surprise, the picture was of Alex and Kira from Yura's birthday. I smiled at the picture and watched Kira's face light up.

"Move onto the rest of activities shall we?" Zakahev's voice made me jump, as I didn't know he was present in the room. Behind him were Luka and Viktor, but no sign of Alex.

"Where's Alex?"

Zakahev rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too Yuri. Honestly I have no idea. She left yesterday and I haven't seen her since." I sighed and could feel the whole atmosphere of the room sadden. Kira happily took the gifts Viktor and Imran had gotten for him, which was just a lot of cash.

The rest of the night we had some cake and talked in the main room. Yuri played with the kids and kept them busy, and we both had time to catch up with each other. Kira argued with Nadeah about the posters Alex had sent him, which ended in him winning, and we watched some tv. The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful.

It was around eleven Zakhaev and his company decided to leave, leaving the rest of us to worry over Alexander's safety. Kira and the kids had long since gone to bed along with the others, leaving myself, Yuri, Alexi, and Nadeah in the main room to talk about the situation with Alex.

"We can only wonder where she's out and hope she's alright."

The door slammed loudly and I pulled my gun from my side. Light footsteps that were barely audible came towards us and we all decided to hide behind the corner.

"Better of left me something..." I knew that Russian anywhere. I hurried from the corner and saw Alex standing at the sink holding a wet rage to her face. Blood stained the floor where she had walked, something Nadeah wouldn't be happy about.

"Alex?" She grunted in response and turned to face me. There were two small cuts on the left side of her neck flowing with blood but they weren't deep enough to kill her. There was another cut above her eyebrow and her shirt was sticking to her torso, blood stained. "What the hell happened?" She groaned as I lifted up her shirt and saw a rather large and deep scrape. "I fell on the sidewalk coming in, as hard as that might be to believe. Go see for yourselves."

While Nadeah and Alexi went to check out the scene, myself and Yuri helped her clean the blood from her face and torso. Yuri held her nose between his fingers and snapped it back into place. I had expected her to flinch or at least show a sign of pain, but nothing registered in her face which worried me.

"How long you staying this time around?" She shrugged as Yuri fixed her nose with some tape and gauze. "Longer than five days hopefully." She smiled as Yuri finished and hugged me first. "It's so good to see you." I took a deep breath and scrunched my nose as the smell of sulfur and gun powder met my nose.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It was gross and vile and disgusting." We laughed at the expression on her face. She hugged Yuri next and he picked her up from the ground. "Its so good to see you my lady. My letters are upstairs for you."

"Good. I can't wait to read them." By the look on her face and how she sounded, she was completely exhausted. "Showers down the hall. I'll get you some clothes." She nodded and dragged herself down the hall to clean herself up.

When she came out in fresh clothes and clean, she was about ready to pass out. I went to pick her up, but Yuri beat me to it. She immediately curled up to him and as it looked, fell asleep instantly. "Well how am I suppose to pry her off me without waking her?" I shrugged and followed him upstairs. Nadeah and Alexi were busy cleaning up the blood Alex left.

Yuri laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and stood in the doorway with me. "I've got two weeks off. I'll spend as much time with you guys as I can, but it'll be risky." I nodded and watched her shift in her bed. "She'll like that, spending time with you." He smiled and looked at me.

"I'd like that too." I shut the door and led him to the spare room, which was right next to Alexander's. My room was just at the end of the hall and our guests were sleeping in the basement. I was just happy to have her home. The rest of the family would have a good surprise when they woke up in the morning.


	12. Tattoos

I groaned as I heard talking downstairs, which was more like yelling. I pulled my pillow over my head to try and block out the sound but it didn't help much. Looking over at the clock, it read _12:23_, which is the latest I've slept in in a long time. My stomach hurt from the fall in the driveway and from how hungry I was.

When I got up I realized I was in Vlad's pajamas, which were gray sweats and a black cutoff. I pulled a black beanie from my draw and pulled on a pair of ridiculously fluffy blue socks. When I left my room I could hear the yelling clearly now.

"You are not putting those posters up in your room young man!"

"Dad doesn't have a problem with it!"

"Your father doesn't have a problem with it because he was the same way!"

"Just let him put the posters up!" I leaned over the railing and looked down at everyone in the main room, their faces full of shock. "When did you get back?!"

"Lastnight. I fell and broke my nose in the driveway."

"And here she's suppose to be an elite soldier."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at Vlad. "Screw off." He rolled his eyes at me and held out a plate of fresh chocolate-chip waffles. I hurried down the stairs and happily took the plate and syrup. "Knew you'd be getting up soon so I made you some food."

"Thanks! I'm starving!" It just took a couple minutes for me to finish them off, then I was lounging on the couch watching some tv with the rest of the family. Once my stomach had settled, I took a seat on the floor with Yuri and tried to entertain Alexi's twins. Mikhail was seated between my legs...well I think it's Mikhail, and Nikolai was using my left shoulder to help himself stand up. They both still have some trouble doing it by their own, just a little though.

Yuri scooted closer to me and tried to help me out. "They both really like you." I smiled at him and took Yura away, making him pout. "Hey! He's mine!" This made me laugh and put Yura on the other side of me next to Nikolai. Mikhail moved out from between my legs and joined them.

"Bring it Yuri!" We said this at the same time, except he said my name. "Jinx!" We said this at the same time and glared at each other. This started a little wrestling match between us and neither of us was giving up anytime soon.

"I didn't know you have tattoos!" Me and Yuri rolled on the floor together, allowing the tattoo across my shoulders and my tramp stamp to become visible thanks to the cut-off. One is of a prone sniper in a ghillie suit holding a Draganov sniper rifle, which is the tramp stamp. The one going across my shoulders is 'ALEXANDER' written in thick, fancy lettering. "Yeah, got them with Vlad last year!"

Yuri nailed me in the side with two fingers, causing me to yelp loudly and lower my guard. I ended up on my stomach with Yuri straddling back, which probably looked very inappropriate to the family. "Get off of me! You're fat!"

"It's not fat, it's power!" I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Nice Yuri, very nice." He got off of me and leaned against the couch. Yura immediately went over to him and started poking at his tattooed forearms. "And when did you get yours?" He shrugged and showed me his forearms, some of the spots still red and tender. "Here and there, I just add them on as I go."

I picked up his right arm and brought it closer to my face so I could examine them more closely. "These are pretty cool...if you're not a baby we can get matching maybe?" Yuri smiled and let Yura climb onto his shoulders. "That'd be cool. What should we get?"

While we played with the misfit kids, we talked about what tattoos to get. I had suggested the new name I've given him, Jinx, and told him to get it across his shoulders. He likes the idea, but we both want to get something matching, something that will mean a lot to us.

"If it counts as anything, we could get the Spetsnaz insignia? We've both gone through the training and I think it'd be a good idea."

I nodded. "But where?" Yuri paused for a second and I swear a lightbulb went off in his head. He grinned and looked at me. "I just thought of a tattoo, something I think will be better than the Spetsnaz insignia." I grinned and looked at him to continue.

"Take no prisoners."

* * *

While I let Yuri take Alex to go get their new tattoos, which really did take a lot of convincing, I was left alone with my kids. The family had left three days ago and my kids were still riled up about the whole thing. They didn't get to see their family often.

"When can I get a tattoo?"

"Not now."

"But Alex gets them!" I sighed and looked at Kira. He wanted to get a father and son tattoo, but I wouldn't let him. "Alex's gets them...well I don't know why I let her get them. That doesn't mean you're aloud to get them though." He groaned and laid his head on the table. I want to get the tattoos, but the only thing keeping me from doing so is Nadeah. She's the boss and what she says goes.

Though I have been looking for a way to really get on her nerves. She's been such a tease lately...this would not only be the perfect way to get back at her for being a tease and I could get a tattoo with my son. I looked back at him and chuckled. "You win. Just don't tell your mother until after we get them. Come on." He followed me outside and hopped in the car. "Finally!"

When we arrived at the tattoo shop, I saw Yuri's car parked out front. They'd have to be close to done now, they've been gone for about three hours. I walked inside and saw Alex reading a magazine while Yuri literally had his pants off and is getting a tattoo on his thigh. "Put pants on you idiot! My sister doesn't need to see you naked." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Vlad, I honestly don't care. I've seen Ghoul, Puma, and all their friends naked before plus the Spetsnaz. I think I can manage. Plus I'm not a pervert and haven't looked." I looked at her and utter disbelief. I'm going to kill Ghoul and Puma.

She stuck her tongue at me and I noticed a certain diamond on it. "No! You did not get your tongue pierced!" She put her tongue back inside her mouth.

Yuri grinned and pointed at her. "Look at her stomach too." I sighed and rubbed my temples. Alex is just an out of control teenager at this point. She's just trying to piss me off. "Alex, next time ask."

"Sorry. I will next time." I nodded and met a man at the counter. I told him what we wanted and we waited for him to come back.

"So you two are getting tattoos together? Next time we should get all the brothers together and we can all get matching tattoos!" That actually wasn't a bad idea. Next time we met up we'd have to do it.

A couple hours later myself, Kira, Yuri, and Alex were paying for our stuff. I was quite happy with how it had all turned out. Like Father Like Son is what we got, Kira's choice. It added onto the others I have, which was 'VLADIMIR' tattooed across my shoulders in thick, fancy lettering, the Spetsnaz insignia just under my armpit, and a wolf's head as a tramp stamp.

Now Yuri had not only heavily tattooed forearms, but 'YURI' tattooed between his shoulders with the same lettering as myself and Alex, the Spetsnaz insignia on his left shoulder blade, and now a new saying I have yet to see. What Alex got I didn't know yet. I'd see once we got home.

When we did get home, Nadeah wasn't there yet which gave us time to think of what to tell her. Alex was messing around with Yuri, which reminded me I needed to see the tattoos. "Let me see your new ink."

The two looked at each other and then at me. They walked over to me and both pulled down their pants to show off the new tattoos on their thighs. 'Пленных не брать' tattooed on their right thighs. That translates into take no prisoners in English. They pulled their pants back up and grinned. "Alex made me get a tramp stamp."

"Let me see it than." He turned around and lifted his shirt up. It was actually 'Jinx' written in cursive and in English, and 'Hotshot' was added to it just below in the same way. It looked pretty elegant, especially for a mans tattoo.

While I admired the tattoo, Alex ruined the moment by giving Yuri a wedgie. "FUCK!" Alex ran over to Nadeah's car as she pulled up and quickly hid behind her. Smart move right there.

"Oh no, don't get me involved in any of this!"

"If I don't Yuri will kill me!" Nadeah chuckled and Alex helped her with the groceries. "Yuri wouldn't kill you, he loves you!"

I laughed as Yuri tried to find a spot to get Alex back, but as Zavid came running out of the house to greet Alex, he stopped. She picked up the small boy and gave him a pigge-back-ride into the house. I patted Yuri's shoulder. "It's alright. You'll get her."

"VLADIMIR ANATOLY MAKAROV, WHY DOES MY SON HAVE A TATTOO ON HIS SHOULDER BLADE!?" Yuri looked at me. "No I won't. You were just kicked out of bed which means Alex will sleep in your room." I groaned and hit myself in the head. Nadeah is going to kill me.


	13. The Scare

"Come on Yura! You don't want to get lost in this crowd." My little nephew hurried to catch up with me, which ended in me having to carry him to our destination. Yuri was with me, he had gotten another couple weeks off. Though it's only been about three weeks since I last saw him, it was completely torture! I had no one to mess around with anymore, no one to talk to.

Yuri smiled as we came to a small shop in town and opened the door for me and the kids we have with us today. Kira, Dimitri, Nicholas, Zavid, and Yura. While Vlad's busy on a new assignment, myself and Yuri took the task of getting the older ones suits for Zakhaev's upcoming ball. I've only been to about two of them and I've only stayed for about an hour each time. This time though Yuri's making me go.

The lady behind the counter smiled and greeted us. "What can I help you with today?"

"I need to find suits for these three." I motioned to Kira, Dimitri, and Nicholas. Yura and Zavid are just here because we were to lazy to find a babysitter. And we love these kids so it only seemed right to get them dressed in jackets, boots, and other warm clothes.

She nodded and the search started for the suits. I wasn't really sure what colors Vlad would want underneath, so I used my best judgement to find something for them, with Yuri and the lovely women who are not only helping us with the suits but keeping Yura and Zavid entertained while I look for a dress. The older you get in the business, the more parties you have to attend. This one's mandatory, as well as the one on New Years Eve and January 6th.

Dimitri wasn't too picky, everyone quickly deciding on a light gray undershirt, a black sweater vest, gray jeans, and a black/white tie with black dress shoes. Nicholas on the other hand took awhile longer. Finally though it was decided on the traditional black suit, white undershirt, and black tie. Kira on the other hand wouldn't take his off.

I smiled as I stood next to him in a short red dress, though I'd need a long dress for the ball. He was in a black suit with a black undershirt and a black tie. As his sister, it's safe to say he looks hott. Not to mention he's matured and isn't the little kid I met when I first came here. He has semi-long black hair now and is about as tall as his dad, around 5'9. Not to mention he's got a little muscle on him too.

"You getting this? I'll ring it up with the lady." He smiled and went in the dressing room to take the suit off. Kira never said much, just gestures and looks.

Once everyone was in order, we went to the counter to check out. I had found a dress, but I didn't want any of them to see it just yet. Yuri had also purchased two suits, but he wouldn't let me see them. I didn't mention we had to get each of them two suits, not one. It'd save time so we wouldn't have to go through this again, at least not for awhile.

The woman smiled and gladly took my money. "Are these your kids?" I shook my head and chuckled. "No ma'am. Just watching them with my friend." She nodded and handed me my items. "Well it looks as if you could be a family."

I laughed nervously and looked over at a blushing Yuri. "We've heard that before. Thank you for your help and you can expect more visits from us." After a thanks from the woman, we left the shop and started to search for our car. Trust me, it's not fun driving in a minivan wit these kids. At least the older ones try to behave themselves.

"Sooo where's this dress you were looking at?"

"At the shop. I'm going to have Nadeah take me and get it tomorrow."

Yuri stopped at a light and nodded. "Why couldn't I see it?"

"Why couldn't I see your suit?" He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Touche, Hotshot."

The rest of the way we tried to make small talk, but the rambunctious children in the back were being too loud for either of us to hear each other. By the time we got home, I wanted to ring their necks. They were Nadeah's problem now, thankfully.

While the boys drove Nadeah insane, me and Yuri out the suits away in their rooms. Yura and Zavid shared one, then Dimitri and Nicholas, and Kira got his own room since he's the oldest. Dimitri, Nicholas Yura and Zavid's rooms are on the main floor, and then myself and Kira's rooms are upstairs.

"Want to go out back? Or take a trip to the park or something?" I shook my head and went to my room with Yuri close behind. "I'm going to put some comfy clothes on and go to the basement to escape this madness!"

Yuri laughed and nodded. "I'll join you then." I looked through my closet and draws for some thicker sweatpants, well any sweatpants now, but I couldn't find any. Looks like I'll have to borrow Yuri's. I pulled on a black sweater hooded sweater over a camouflaged t-shirt and went to Yuri's room to borrow a pair.

When I opened the door though, I didn't expect to see him half naked. His shirt was off and he was staring at me kind of surprised. I quickly looked him over and smiled. Thankfully he didn't notice. "Sorry?"

"Learn to knock. You're just like Vlad." I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Can I borrow a pair of sweatpants? I don't have any clean ones." He nodded and tossed me a wooly gray pair. "Thanks Jinx."

While I got dressed, I couldn't help but think about when I walked in on Yuri. Back in Hawaii two years ago I hadn't really paid much attention to his body. But this time, I couldn't help but look him over like that. He was muscular and had these amazing washboard abs. He was gorgeous.

What the hell am I even thinking? Yuri's seven years older than me! It's pretty much illegal until I'm an adult and by then he'll probably have a family. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me like that anyways. Though Nadeah says other wise. We talk about random stuff like that when Vlad isn't around. She says Yuri looks at me differently than other women, no matter how beautiful they are. Apparently it's the same way Vlad looks at her...

* * *

I looked over my brother, unsure of who to blame for what almost happened. He had come here for a visit, but so far all it's done is almost get him and his family killed. There was a bomb under their car, thankfully they got out before it went off while they were in it.

Matvei was trying to comfort his kids along with the help of Ana, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped. Zakhaev and myself are trying to trace it, but it appears to be a new maker. We know all the bomb makers and even Alex said this was a different bomb.

"So what did you find out?" Alex stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." I soon joined her and watched as Matvei walked into the gazebo with his family. They're afraid to go back now, fearing that something worse might happen.

Alex gave a small smile and looked at me. "They're alright, that's what matters." I nodded and sighed. They have to go back home soon before the SPF finds out they're here. It wouldn't be good for either of us.

"You found a dress I heard."

"Yeah, you can't see it until tonight though.

"I'm your brother, I can see it if I want." The party is actually today, December 24th. Zakhaev figured since a lot of our colleges celebrate this as Christmas, we'd have a party the night of, along with another on the sixth of January and New Years Eve.

But the ringing of a phone made me rethink my hopes about Alex attending them. Her gaze lowered and she walked around Zakhaev's office. "I'll get rate on it sir." She put the phone back in her pocket and kissed my cheek. "Tell Yuri hi for me. Got an assignment and I don't know when I'll be back. Love you Vovka."

I went to speak but she was already gone. This was her first assignment, well her first since she got back on Kira's birthday. Yuri wouldn't be happy about this, he had got a glimpse of the color of her dress and had gone as far as to match his undershirt with it along with a red flower on the suit.

The connection between those two is something I'll probably never understand. Yuri always knows how she's feeling, what's wrong, and how to make her feel better. Alex knows everything about Yuri and him her. It's an unbelievable connection.

If it weren't for the fact Yuri's much older than she is I might actually let him ask her out. I trust him and know he wouldn't hurt her, I couldn't pick anyone better. He's my best friend, but I'd let him. Maybe in the future when she isn't so young, but I know he'll have a family by then. Yuri loves kids and I know he can't wait much longer to have them. He's been looking for a girl for a couple months now, at least that's what he told me. Hopefully his search goes well.

* * *

This is absolute bullshit! Sending my out to fucking Africa with Viktor when both of us are suppose to attend that party. Apparently there's a delayed shipment and we have to see what the hell's going on. So myself, Viktor, and three soldiers are here waiting in the scorching heat for the idiots with our shipment.

After hours of waiting though, three jeeps and a convoy approached us. I stood next to Viktor and looked over the dark men who had our shipments. "Took you long enough."

I took charge from here and stepped forward to meet the man. He held his hand out but I shoved past him to make sure Zakhaev's order was alright. "I don't want to know you and I don't need to know you. I do need that shipment though, it's late." I turned around, my eyes narrowing at the taller man. He tried to show no fear but it was easily visible.

"There's been-"

"I don't care for your lousy excuses! It's my ass that gets chewed and you get yourself killed," I stepped forward, making him take a step back. "So do us both a favor and get the damn shipment in the air and to the god damn camp!"

Once I finished yelling at him, there was a loud boom and then a terrible pain in my chest. It was so terrible I couldn't scream, nothing left my mouth. I just fell to the ground clutching the fabric by my chest. When I pulled a hand away, it was covered in blood.

"Fuck." There was a small trickle coming from my mouth. Viktor was above me along with the man I was just yelling at. If it wasn't him, than who just shot me?

There was pressure on my chest that made me hiss in pain, but the pressure continued to increase. They were talking but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. Viktor would lightly slap my face to keep me awake but it just kept getting harder. I thought I was done for, until I remembered what Ghoul said to me during training one day.

"It must always be mind over matter. Push your limitations and don't give up."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Viktor. He looked back at me and gave a reassuring smile. "Just hang in there, we're almost at the hospital." After he said this I felt as if I wasn't even there anymore. I just slowly closed my eyes and let the darkness overcome.

* * *

It wasn't until now I realized how small her hands are compared to mine. Vlad was outside the door talking to Viktor to find out what happened. There's no doubt this the same person that tried to kill Matvei and his family, we're sure of it.

I have her hand clasped between mine as I sit at her bedside, waiting for her to wake up. When I looked back to the door, Vlad and Viktor were gone. I looked back at her and smiled at her peaceful face. Even though her hairs and mess and she's a little pale, she's still beautiful.

The bullet had hit just an inch away from her heart. The doctor said it was an absolute miracle the bullet didn't kill her. Zakhaev was right to give her the name Hotshot.

A groan came from the small body and watched as she squinted her eyes at me. "Yuri?" I nodded and kissed her hand. "Rate here."

"I'm going to kill that asshole." I chuckled at the expression on her face. "He didn't shoot you, someone else did sweetie." She just grunted in response looked around the room. "So I got shot in the chest?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Doc says you're lucky to be alive."

A smile played her lips and she rubbed my hand with her thumb. "Are my boobs alright?" I couldn't help but laugh at her question. She almost dies and all she cares about is if her boobs are alright.

"Your boobs are fine...I think." She rolled her eyes. "Check for me."

I stared at her with wide-eyes and felt red creeping up onto my face. She squeezed my hand and chuckled. "Just lift this gown up so I can check. You know how I am about my body." I lifted the top of her gown up as if it was a dirty piece of laundry and then put it down. Alex likes her body to look nice, especially her chest. She believes it helps make deals with men.

"Alex, you should be more worried about the fact you almost died rather than your chest." She snorted, which caused her to wince in pain. "I know, I know. Just trying to lighten the mood."

The door swung open and a worried Vlad stood in the doorway with Matvei. "Are you alright?" She nodded and pointed to me. "Yuri made sure my chest was okay."

My jaw dropped and Vlad glared me down, and honestly, it was really scary. Alex had a mischievous look on her face. "I did NOT look at her chest! She asked me to lift the top of her gown and that's it!"

"Noooo. You specifically looked at my chest." I face palmed myself and groaned. "Vlad, I wouldn't touch her chest." He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "I know Yuri. And Alex I'll get you for that."


	14. New Year

Even though my chest is still healing, I have to attend this little party Zakhaev has put together. All of our partners and many more will be attending. The party is actually in plain sight, with Zakhaev renting out this enormous ball room to fit two hundred plus guest.

"You look gorgeous!" I smiled as I looked myself over in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself!

My long ebony black hair was in a gorgeous curly updo with a curl hanging by the side of my face. There were little diamonds throughout my hair, though I have no idea if they're real. My make up consisted of black mascara on the bottom and top lashes with top and bottom black eyeliner, making my mismatched eyes stand out. Then dark red eyeshadow and red lipstick to finish it all off.

Nadeah quickly put some light blush on my cheeks and admired her work. This is the first time I've ever worn makeup, and I couldn't help but wish I always looked like I do now. "Do my hair please." I gladly took the curling iron from her and started on her hair.

It took close to an hour to do her thick, long dark brown hair. Lush curls that are half up that ripples down her shoulders in a sweet side parted updo. I took some of the little diamonds she had set aside and put a couple in her hair to make it stand out more. And like she had done with my hair, I sprayed with hair spray to hold the curls in place.

Next was our jewelry, which for Nadeah is an oval sapphire pendant with a diamond frame, earrings matching the pendant, and a genuine sapphire bracelet with diamond accents. For me, diamond vintage-style hoop earrings that would match the patterns on my dress and a sterling silver ribbon twist diamond bracelet which is a gift from Ghoul. Nadeah said I'd get my necklace when we got to the ball, as it's a gift.

We have about a half hour to get there and get our dresses on. Vlad was with Yuri at the place already with Kira, Dimitri, and Nicholas. "Hurry! We are not being late!"

"You aren't the one who got shot in the chest!" She flipped me off and I stuck my tongue out at her in response. I took my dress out of its hanger and went to change in the bathroom. It's a dark red, floor length strapless ball gown with ruffles held up by diamonds. The top has intricate embroidery patterns and an open back. Red is my favorite color so I fell in love with this dress as soon as I saw it.

I walked out an stared in awe at Nadeah. It's a fantasy taffeta scoop sapphire blue ball gown and has a corset back. Diamonds are present in two stripes on the top, one at the left hip and the other going across her right breast. The diamonds varied in size, but it's a beautiful dress.

"Oh my god! Alexander!" Even Nadeah hadn't seen my dress, well until now. She had me twirl around and she squealed when I finished. "You look stunning!"

"Have you looked at yourself Nadeah? You're gorgeous!" When we finished complimenting each other, we looked around for our heels. I wanted to wear flats, as I can't walk in heels at all, but Nadeah's making me wear them.

Once I got my balance, we went to the limo outside and made ourselves comfortable. Over the past three days Vlad and Nadeah have been trying to teach me how to dance, which didn't go well. You'd think the waltz is easy, but it really isn't. At least not in six inch silver heels, might be easier in flats.

We pulled up to the location of the ball, though I'm not exactly sure what it is. The driver helped me and Nadeah out and I admired the architecture of the building, along with the fountain in front. Nadeah steadied me as the car pulled away, and two figures approached us.

"Nadeah, Alex..." Vlad stopped in front of us. He's wearing a black suit with a dark blue undershirt and a black tie. Yuri's wearing a black suit too, but a dark red shirt, a black tie, and a small rose on the suit. "Alexander Maria Makarov, you look-"

"Absolutely stunning." Yuri stepped forward with this dazzling smile on his face. "An absolute beauty." I felt red rise up onto my cheeks and it increased as he kissed my hand. A growl sounded from Vlad and we both turned to him. "Watch it Yuri..."

"Don't get your panties in a twist." We both laughed and high-fived each other. Saying things at the same time has become a habit of ours. "Jinx!" Vlad jsut rolled his eyes.

Yuri on the other hand pulled a black box from his pocket and looked at my face. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. A stunning necklace diamond necklace was its content. Delicately swirled down the front of this pendant, three round diamonds shimmered. "Yuri..."

He took the necklace from the box and clipped the delicate piece of work around my neck. It hung perfectly around my neck and shimmered as the light hit it. Yuri took my arm and I looped it through his, placing my other hand over mine to try to steady myself.

"Hey, I got you. I won't let you fall, I promise. And if you do, I'll catch you." I smiled and kissed his cheek, making a small red visible on his cheeks. "Are you blushing?" He looked away which only made me laugh.

But I stopped once I saw the ballroom. My eyes widened as I looked over all the guests that are already here. At least a hundred, maybe more. Large, round tables are lined up by the windows and a long table on one side of the room held a variety of foods and drinks. On the other side is a band playing soft tunes for others to dance to.

"Is this how they always are?"

"Yes. They're usually like this." Yuri led me over to one of the large tables. A silky, dark red table cloth with a thick gold stripe in the middle. Plates that are white except for the thick green stripe and thinner gold stripe that go around the top of the plate. On top are dark red napkins and the closest I could compare them to are looking like tacos. Silverware accompanied the plates along with a pair of chopsticks, and two champagne glasses next to each. There's more but I don't know what to call the rest of it, I've never been to these for very long.

"Alexander, Vladimir." I turned to look at the owner of the voice and smiled at Zakhaev. He wore a gray suit with a white undershirt and a orange tie. The man probably doesn't dance at these events since he lost his arm, which is about the reason I feel sorry for him. He smiled at me and kissed my hand. "Well look at you, I didn't expect you to look well..."

"So beautiful." Viktor stepped next to his father and smiled at me. "You look beautiful Alex."

"Now come with me so I can show you your seat." I looked back at Nadeah and the three kids, who were already seated. The chairs have names on the seats to show who sits where, but why wouldn't we sit with Nadeah?

I was answered when we arrived at a table across the large space that was identical to the other. My seat was between Vladimir and another man, though I didn't recognize his name. I had a nice view of the entire ballroom, where people are already dancing to the live classical music.

"And this is my bodyguard, Alexander Makarov." I returned my attention to Zakhaev and saw more men seated around the table. "Meet Khaled Al-Asad, Alejandro Rojas, Volk, and Waraabe." I shook each mans hand and was met with compliments from each.

Viktor, my brother, Ghoul, Puma, Luka, and Alexi who I guess is a friend of Vlad's, plus the new men and Imran are all seated at this table. Waiter's and Waitresses are making their way around with a variety of champagne bottles. Vlad kept looking at me the whole time until a waiter and waitress came to our table with wine and vodka.

"She'll have-"

"The best vodka you have." I held my glass out to them, my red fingernails standing out against the see-thru glass. Vlad watched me as I took a sip from my glass. I gave him a smile and put the glass next to my plate where it had been before. "You drink?"

I nodded and turned my attention to Rojas. "Occasionally, as long as it's the best." He chuckled and folded his hands under his chin. "I prefer wine or whiskey. You look like more of a vodka lady." I smiled and took another sip of my drink. "If it's not vodka then it's scotch or a cocktail. Vodka is always my first choice."

Vlad's watching me, I can just feel it. It's hard to ignore him especially when I know he's pissed. As long as he doesn't find out I smoked back at the gulag he might be alright.

"You want to dance?" I took Rojas's hand and let him lead me out to the large dancing space. Very few people were sitting down, most of them dancing and having a good time.

As we joined the countless others, Rojas took one of my hands and placed the other of my waist. I placed my other hand on his shoulder. "Your brother didn't look happy about this."

"He's a bit protective, but he knows I'll kick his ass if he get involves in things that are my business."

Rojas twirled me and smiled. "He only wants what's best for you, maybe you should let him protect you. It is his job after all."

He kissed my hand as the song ended and bowed. "Just something for you to think about." I smiled and felt to arms wrap around my waist. "My lady." Rojas laughed at the expression on my face and left the crowd.

"Hey Yuri." He smiled down at me as a slower song started, placing his hands on my hips and I placed mine on his chest. "I thought you were dancing with me first?" Mock hurt showed in his voice and he stuck his bottom lip out. Yuri can just be so childish sometimes.

* * *

I smiled as my three kids danced with three little girls who were here. I know two are the daughters of one of the men at my table, Manuel Roba, and the other boy is his son, who is sitting next to me.

"They're two lovely girls." The son and Roba chuckled and shook their heads. "They're quite the pain."

"Alex is ten times worse, trust me." I looked thru the crowd to see if I could find her anywhere and eventually I did. She was dancing with Yuri and a huge smile on her face.

"Looks like she's enjoying herself. How old is the guy?"

My eyes stayed trained on the pair as I spoke to Roba. "She's only thirteen and he's twenty. They aren't together, they're just extremely close." I caught his nod out of the corner of my eye.

When I was done fascinating my self with hose two, I looked for Vladimir. By now he should of asked me to dance, but we've been here for two hours and he hasn't gotten up from his seat. He just stares, well glares, at Alex and Yuri.

That man just needs to get over the fact they're best friends. Him and Yuri may be best friends, but Yuri and Alex are best friends as well.

"Your husband doesn't look very happy."

I sighed and took a drink of red wine from my glass. "He doesn't like how close Alex and Yuri are sometimes, like now."

"Well I would be too if I were him. But do you see the way he looks at her? It's like she's the best damn thing in this world." Yuri looked at her like that in Hawaii and then when he came back after two years. I think it's rather cute, but Vlad can't take it.

"I'm going to talk to him...you should dance with one of the women, it's a ball after all." He smiled and stood up along with his son to a group of women who had no partners.

I sat in my father's chair since he was dancing with a lovely blonde. Vlad looked at me and kissed my forehead. "You alright?" He took my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. "You need to lighten up about Alex and Yuri."

He lowered his gaze and sighed. "I don't mind them at all. It's just Yuri... I..." A smile formed on my lips as I realized what was really wrong with him. "You're jealous the Alex gets all of Yuri's attention!" He looked away in shame.

"I know it's stupid, but we're not close like we used to be. Me and Alex aren't close like we used to be either. It's all about Yuri." I rubbed his shoulder and kissed he cheek. "Talk to them about how you feel. But let's go dance." He gladly took my hand and placed a hand on my waist.

"I'm sorry..." He leaned his forehead against mine and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm sorry for being a jealous asshole to Alex and Yuri." I giggled at his adorable puppy eyes. "I love you either way, so that makes you my jealous asshole."

The rest of the night was uneventful, besides for a couple of toasts and speeches made by my father and Vladimir. But now it was time for any major announcements. My father stood in front of the long table with a microphone in his hand. "In ten minutes it will be the New Year and we will all have a chance to start over and do better this year. My first new change is the change of command."

My eyes traveled to Vladimir and my brother, who looked expectantly at my father. "Alexander Makarov," Alex stood up from her chair and I could tell she had taken her heels off. My father smiled at her and looked over everyone. "For those of you who haven't met this wonderful young woman, this is Alexander Makarov, Vladimir's little sister. As of now, Alex is my _permanent_ right hand and in charge of the Ultranationalist forces!"

There were cheers and congratulations from the many people, but Alex looked utterly shocked. "But I'm not done. Alex is also now part of my inner circle along with Luka Ivanovo!"

The inner circle? Only my father, Vladimir, Viktor, and another are in that! I know my dad really trusts Alex, but does he trust Luka? Though the look on Alex's face told me she wasn't expecting any of this. Luka looked the same way as he stood next to her.

Wait...if Alex is in charge of the Ultranationalist then what will happen to Viktor? Viktor is the commander of the Ultranationalist forces, he's in charge of them! My dad wouldn't favor Alex over his own son... would he?

No that the shock was over, Luka and Alex stood on either side of Zakhaev as we waited for the clock to hit midnight. Only one minute left until the New Year.

"Boo." I jumped slightly as two arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on my cheek. "You scared me." He nodded and there were cheers as the clock hit midnight. Soft lips met mine in a sweet kiss making my head spin. "Happy New Year."

"PDA!" My head snapped to look at Alex and Yuri, who were standing by Zakhaev pointing at me and Vlad. "You're ridiculous!" Everyone laughed and Vlad continued to kiss my face. But I was more concentrated on Alex and Yuri. Instead of just standing next to each other like nothing, they're fingers are laced together.

Feeling like if I continued to stare at them Vlad would see, I turned my attention back to him and kissed his forehead. "It's a happy new year indeed."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the dance floor for the first dances of the New Year. Yuri stayed by my side as soft piano music began to play, it was a rather emotional piece.

"Come on, someone's got to do it." I shook my head as he started to drag me out to the floor, since no one else would take the first dance. I looked to Zakhaev who smirked as Yuri dragged me out to the middle of the floor.

Yuri placed a hand on my waist and took my other hand in his while I rested a hand on his shoulder. I've finally gotten used to dancing in my heels, now being able to spin in them. He pulled me close quickly and dipped me before lifting me back up and twirled me.

A giggle escaped my lips as he pulled me close once again, a smile on his face. "You look lovely tonight, you really do." I smiled and felt a my cheeks go red. "Thanks Yuri."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. The song was coming to an end so we started to slow down with the music. "They don't know what we do best." I stared at him in shock. "You sing?" He led me off the floor and back to the cheering crowd.

"Yeah, a little bit." I looked up at him and just grinned. They don't know what we do best...they never will know what we do best. That's something that will stay between me and Yuri forever.


	15. Friendly Fire

This had to be one of the saddest days of my life. Yuri's leaving today and I won't see him for close to a year! We could still write and maybe a call, but it still wasn't the same. Vlad was upset about it too. We are in his office now, cause he apparently needs to talk to us.

He gave nervous smile. "Alright, so I know I've been a bit of an ass to you two and I'd like to apologize for all of it." I smiled at him and waited for him to continue. "It's just, Yuri you're my best friend and we spend close to no time together anymore as gay as that sounds. And Alex, we're not close anymore because of all of this. I know it's not going to change either because now you'll have even more assignments."

This is what he's been so jumpy and pissy about? "Vlad, I never see Yuri."

"And neither do I!" I looked at Yuri who looked a tad guilty. "Vlad, I only spent all my leave with Alex because I missed her company. I missed your company too but I can have more than just one friend." Yuri stepped over to him and hugged him.

It's just so cute when these two have moments like this. Especially since Yuri's like two or three inches taller than Vlad. They'd be a perfect couple, as weird as it would be.

"Next leave though, we're going out to bar or something! Well, if Nadeah lets us." We all laughed and I joined in on the hug. "I love you Vlad, don't ever forget that."

"Hey! What about me?" I chuckled and looked at Yuri. "I love you too, sweetie."

"Alright! Now that this is done, I'll be down in a couple minutes to see you off."

Me and Yuri left the office and headed downstairs to start putting his stuff in his car. It was quiet between the two of us, almost awkward. Nothing had happened for it to be awkward, besides in Vlad's office. I know there's a different reason he spent more time with me, but I don't know what it is.

"I'm going to miss you, Yuri." He smiled at me and gave me a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you too. This time I'm going to make sure my letters get through. You read the others?"

"Only a few. I'll write to you once I finish all of them, unless you get moved." He nodded and kissed the top of my head.

We pulled away and smiled at each other. "Ya know, when you turn eighteen you can go to the army and come to the Spetsnaz with me. Then we wouldn't have to worry about not seeing each other."

"True, but we still have to deal with three or four years of this." He groaned and walked out of the house with his duffle bag. Vlad rushed out of the house and tackled the poor boy to the ground. They wrestled on the ground for awhile, so myself and Kira made bets. I have Vlad and he has Yuri. Yuri will probably win since he's younger, but Vlad...well I guess there's no reason Vlad should win.

But I'm happy I stood by my brother. He ended up getting Yuri in a headlock and made him tap out. I held my hand out and Kira handed over my winnings.

"I'm going to miss you so much Vladimir!" Myself and Kira burst out laughing with tears coming from our eyes as Vlad jumped into Yuri's arms. The weirdest part of this moment was when Vlad wrapped his legs around Yuri's waist. After that we completely lost it. "That's your brother!"

"Even worse he's your dad!" By now the weirdness of the moment had only increased by Yuri kissing Vlad's face. "Oh my god that's my dad!" This only made him laugh harder and I was laughing so hard I was snorting. My brother is such an idiot sometimes, and I guess Yuri is too.

"You two alright?" By this point I couldn't even breathe! Yuri was trying to get me to snap out of it but he ended up laughing with me. Vlad was on the ground with Kira too, laughing like a loon.

But a beautiful face that still held a sleepy look loomed over me with a raised eyebrow. "Oi governor! Top of the morning to ya!"

Nadeah rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "First off, those are spoken in two different accents. One Irish and the other British hun. Second, why are you laughing so hard?" I stood up with Yuri's help and looked him over. "Your husband and his best friend are gay together."

She just shrugged and hugged Yuri goodbye. "I've known this since Yuri came over for the first time. I woke up to find them cuddling on the couch." Yuri smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I have to go now or else I'll be late. Don't want that."

The four of us stood there and watched as Yuri drove away from the house. I hate it when he leaves, but when he comes back we have a great time. But next time Yuri comes around it looks as if he's spending time with Vlad. That will only make the time we'll have together even more special.

**9 Months later**

Its been hell trying to find out who's been trying to kill us. First it was the bomb under Matvei's car, then me being shot in the chest, then Nadeah almost dying from some sort of poison, and just a couple weeks ago Vlad noticed he was being followed. We're all scared about what's going to happen. So scared in fact that we've moved into Zakhaev's mansion, well Nadeah and the kids have, not me and Vlad.

But now here I am, staring at two bullets. One is from a bullet we found at the place I was shot and then the other from the training grounds outback. They're the exact same, but we have no idea who they belong to. I just had bullets tested to see if they matched these two, but nothing had turned up.

That's the scary part, besides being stalked. The person who's doing this works with us and knows everything about us. What we do, where we are, and can kill us whenever they want. The need to protect my family has only grown over these past months, but the need for Yuri has also grown.

None of us have seen him since January and it's now early October. By early October, it's my dumbass brothers birthday. Today he turns thirty-two. Even through all this madness I managed to go out and get him a couple things to brighten up his day.

It's about time to go home and we have to get ready for a party Zakhaev's thrown to together for Vlad. I decided on a sandy colored high-low strapless dress with a dark brown side waist tie. Since this isn't like the balls held in January.

I put my papers and files away for the day and walked out of the mansion to a car waiting for me. Vlad was in the drivers seat and before I even got buckled in he was speeding down the road. "Don't kill us!" He laughed and only went faster.

By the time we got home, which didn't take long, we were both laughing. Moments like this are a rarity nowadays. We got of the car, shoving each other until we reached the door. Vlad unlocked the house and we took our jackets and shoes off before starting the routine of getting ready.

But Vlad didn't look very happy now that we were home. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Hey, we'll see Nadeah and the kids there." He shook his head and sighed. "Its not that. I miss them, but I don't want to go to that ball. I want to stay here and be outside!"

Vlad's never liked the indoors. That's why he has the horses, so he can go out riding to get away from the family when he needs to.

"You want to go running then?" He perked up at 'running' and we raced outside to the barn. "Who we takin?"

Vlad has about six or seven horses now, he used to have three or four when I came here, but he's added on since then. We've got plenty of acres and country to ride them in. We're the only house for miles, something that you both enjoy. In total there's two Russian Don's, two thoroughbreds, and the rest are quarter horses.

"You feel like racing today?" I smirked and went over to one of the stalls. "You betcha."

He laughed and lead a sleek bay stallion out from one of the stalls. I went into the one next to him and clipped a lead to a black thoroughbred who's coat glistened as the light hit it. We quickly put the tack on and stayed on the trail that led away from the house.

There would be an opening in the trail anytime now, the opening led to an enormous open space that went on for what seemed like forever. Around this time of year, with the leaves changing, it would be a beautiful sight.

A couple hours later, we're galloping through the fields laughing and just messing around. The ball would start in about an hour, but we wouldn't be back in time to get ready. Vlad didn't want to go and I didn't want to go, and neither of us have the balls to call Zakhaev to tell him we're not going.

The horses walked next to each other and the two of us talked about anything that came to mind. But the only thing on both of our minds now was not only the one who was trying to kill us, but the request Kira had made just weeks ago.

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I agree with you. Me and Luka could take him on a drug raid or something and maybe that'll shut 'im up." Vlad sighed and shook his head. "I have a bad feeling though, that if I let him go something's going to happen to him."

I lightly shoved him and smiled. "Hey, me and Luka wouldn't let you down. I'd protect him with my life." A smile played his lips and he looked at me. "I know you would, but I don't want you or Kira to get hurt."

"Vlad I've been doing this for what? Seven years now? I won't get hurt and I give you my word he won't get hurt. I don't want him to go either, but he won't shut up about it."

For two or three weeks now, Kira's been asking to go on an assignment with the Ultranationalist. He wanted to see us at work, to see what I was always to busy to come for. Kira's been spending everyday after school in Vlad's office, with Zakhaev, or with me. I'm starting to think he regrets not taking Zakhaev up on the offer as a soldier. And that's what Vlad fears.

"Alright. You take him on your next assignment?" I nodded and held my hand out. "I'll keep him safe, I swear on my life." There was hesitance in his body as he shook my hand, he didn't really want to do this. If Kira was my kid I wouldn't want it done either.

"Zakhaev's going to send me and Luka out tomorrow, I'll take him than?" Vlad slowly nodded, looking like he was thinking through how soon Kira's life would be put on the line, how soon Kira would see what was really done.

My phone started to ring, startling the horses but Vlad easily calmed them down. How he does it is beyond me, but if it saves me from hitting the ground then I'm not going to ask. "Alexander speaking."

_"Where are you and Vlad?" _It was Nadeah and I could hear the worry in her voice. "We're out on the horses. Why?"

_"We're worried sick! He wouldn't pick up his phone and we went to the house but we couldn't find you guys! Are you alright?" _I rolled my eyes and handed the phone to Vlad. "Your worried wife is the phone thinking we were kidnapped."

Guilt rose to his face and he took the phone, saying apologies almost as fast as I can kill a man. It's pretty cute of how much he loves Nadeah. The man would do anything for him, anything for his family.

After he apologized profusely and repeated 'I love you' more times than I could count, we raced back to the house laughing. Vlad of course won, since he spends more time with the horses than I do. He went inside while I un-tacked the horses and led them back to their stalls.

"HE'S NOT GOING!"

"Nadeah, it's just one time." I ran into the house and saw an enraged Nadeah standing just a foot away from a fearful Vladimir. "Alex will be with him, so will Luka!"

"Nadeah, he'll be perfectly safe." I smiled at her and looked at Kira, who was beaming. "THANK YOU!" He jumped on his father and hugged him tightly and I was pulled into the hug. "I love you guys!" The three of us laughed and I looked between these two. Kira smiled brightly and stood at attention. "I'll do whatever you tell me to do."

**Next Day**

Just when I thought nothing could get worse than that foul smell and the conditions at that facility in Mexico, I was proven wrong. Myself, Luka, and Kira were practically gagging at the smell. But the smell wasn't from sewage or anything of the sort, this time it was something even more foul.

The brownish green water soaked my legs up to my knees, and I know I won't be able to get the smell off of me for weeks. I stopped at a floating object in the water and turned it over with the but of my gun. There was gagging from Kira behind me and I looked away in disgust. Rotting corpses in an abandoned torture facility, they couldn't be more than a week or two old. This one was by far the worst.

It had defiantly been exposed to radiation, very high amounts at that. The body was mutated and disfigured, the face contorted into a look of pain, well what was left of the face. "Burned alive after being exposed to high levels of radiation. My guess is this one was about six months old, six months of high level radiation exposure."

_"I agree with you on that one." _I patted Kira's back and urged him forward, away from the bodies that lined the walls.

The only thing audible was the filthy water splashing against our boots and a low crackling sound from the Geiger counter. Why are we here exactly? Well somewhere in this building are cases of radioactive Uranium that never made it to Zakhaev. By the looks of it, some of the shipment had been used on the inmates kept here. This was, after all, Zakhaev's top gulag, not anymore though.

_"Getting a higher signal up ahead."_

"Does that mean the uranium isn't in its casings?"

The crackling sound got louder and more frequent, giving us the signal to stop. "Luka, how long would we last in there?"

Myself and Luka locked eyes. _"I'll give it about half an hour." _

"Effects?" He shook his head and looked bac kat Kira. _"We get out quick and there won't be any." _I nodded and looked at Kira as well. "You stay close to us...give him the Geiger counter so he has something to do." Luka nodded and quickly showed Kira how to use the device.

"Alright, there's a door up ahead that will let us into the uranium room. By the sound of that Geiger counter, the uranium isn't in its lead casings. We move in fast and get the hell out." They both nodded and he hurried to the door. The counter had cooled down some, going back to making a low crackling sound.

I looked to Luka as we came to the door, the meter was starting to pick up in sound. That was not a good sign. "Kira, by any chance can you tell us the levels of radiation on that thing?"

_"Uhhh...about three-hundred?" _Luka looked at me, and for the first time since we've worked together he looked fearful. Neither of us wanted to get radiation sickness or even worse. This was just great. If it's already that high out here I can only imagine what it is in that room.

"I'll go in first, then Luka," I held my gun out to Kira. "Give me that thing and you take my gun. I'm gonna make sure it's safe."

I took the device and looked at Luka again. "What can I expect if I'm in there for five minutes?"

_"You're looking at maybe 400rem or more, so...death maybe?" _I chuckled and shook my head. "I'll miss you then." I could see the smirk under his mask and I slowly opened the door. The counter immediately spiked up as I entered the room, so I stopped and looked around.

Some of the cases had been busted open and some lay on the ground. "I got dead bodies in here. Looks like they got too close."

I stepped out of the room as quickly as I could and shut the door. I pressed the little comm that had been put my ear and handed the device to Luka. "Zakhaev, how much do you want that uranium?"

The comm's crackled and there's shuffling in the background. _"What's wrong?"_

"The uranium is out of its casings. So if you don't mind, I'd like to come back to the mansion and get the right equipment for this."

_"I want you back out there by tomorrow." _The comm's shut off and I looked to my partners. "Out the way we came."

* * *

I felt as if no matter how hard I scrubbed my skin I wouldn't feel clean. Doc said there shouldn't be any long term effects since we weren't there long, but I'm still paranoid about the whole thing. Hell, who wouldn't be?

"So you'll be alright?"

"Yeah. Zakhaev's getting us equipment so we can go get the shipment." Vlad shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

I sighed and pulled on a new uniform. "Doc says I'll be alright, just some minor side affects." He nodded and helped me put on my bullet proof vest. "How well will the equipment work?"

"It'll allow us to stay in there just a little longer, but we got to get out fast." He was quiet after that. I finished putting on the new clothing and grabbed my AK-47.

"Kira enjoyed himself, said it was really cool." I smiled and looked up at him. "He was scared though." he laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the mansion to a waiting chopper.

Kira was waiting inside waving. He was wearing some weird equipment, well some weird clothing that I guessed was suppose to try and protect us from the radiation. "Nadeah said he could go again."

I nodded and hopped into the chopper. The thing with me and Vlad is we know how the other feels just by looking at each other. I raised two fingers up to him as we took off and he gave a firm nod.

"So where are the dorky uniforms?"

**Hours Later**

Here we are back in this room of death. The choppers are waiting for us to get the uranium back in their lead casings so it's safe for travel. Well, we were watching as a few of the inmates that had survived loading the uranium. Though they won't be alive much longer.

"Uramium's ready to go!" We sealed the tops of the lead crates and watched them being lifted up. Kira stood next to me and smiled. _"Thanks for taking me along." _I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and watched the casings being lifted out. "Anytime bud."

The survivors looked at us and to save Kira the guilt of shooting these people, and a few young children, I fired rounds from my AK and watched the bodies drop to the floor. "Thanks Al-"

Gunfire erupted from behind and I got behind the nearest cover. I fired a couple rounds back and heard a few thuds. _"Alex! Reinforcements are making their way into the building!" _

"What? That's NOT good!"

_"I need you and Kira out in three minutes!"_ Kira...shit! The gunfire had ceased and I ran out to see where he had gone. "KIRA!" I dropped my gun and slowly walked over to the bodies laying on the floor.

I reached out with a shaky hand and fell on my knees. "No...FUCK!" Bullet wholes littered his abdomen and chest, most of them bleeding. But he was still breathing... "Kira, say something!"

He started coughing up blood and I looked at my watch. Two minutes left.

"Just leave me."

I shook my head. "No, you're coming with me."

"You won't...be able to make it out in time...with me weighing you down. Just...put me out of my misery and go!"

_"Alex, one minute!"_

I looked back at Kira, who smiled at me. "Love you." I looked away as I pulled my sidearm from my pocket and pointed it at him with a shaky hand. "Just do it!" I pulled the trigger and listened as the bullet penetrated the flesh.

Without looking back at his body I bolted out the door and made a dash for the chopper. I made it just in the nick of time, but there was no Luka...and no Kira. Some of the men in the chopper looked at me and then back at the building. "Where's Kira?" By this time I realized I was not only shaking, but crying as well.

I looked up at him, then looked back out the chopper. I promised I'd keep him safe, I promised Vlad I wouldn't let him get hurt. But the enemy didn't kill him...I did.


	16. Adopted?

Myself and Nadeah waited in Zakhaev's office for Kira, Luka, and Alex to come back. The chopper landed a few yards away and we watched as the men exited the aircraft. Zakhaev was at his desk, looking rather fidgety. The uranium had been extracted successfully and was on its way to the buyer, some it anyways.

"I can't wait to give Kira his early present!" I chuckled at Nadeah's eagerness to give him his early present. He's been asking for not only a dog, but also for a trip to Hawaii. All of the family was ready to have a birthday party and more than excited to see us.

We heard the door open and slowly a figure stepped in. It was Alex. Her arm was in a makeshift sling and part of her uniform had been torn off, revealing bloodied bandages on her left forearm and shoulder. There is also a limp as she walked forward to the desk and something in her hand.

She dropped a bloody bullet onto Zakhaev's desk and looked down. "Luka...Luka's behind the attacks. Those are his bullets, his guns. I don't know why, but he's trying to kill us." I stared at my little sister, but then realized something that made my stomach churn and my heart drop.

"Alex, where's Kira?" She didn't answer me but continued to look at Zakhaev, who was tense. "I'm ready to lead a team out to find and kill the bastard, just give me the orders."

I looked between them, my eyes then landed on Alex. Nadeah had a tight grip on my hand as I stepped forward. "Alexander, where is my son!?" She looked up at me and I could tell she had been crying. There were wavy lines revealing clean skin on a dirt covered face.

She looked away and started out the door. "...I shot him..."

Alex was gone before I could say anything. I didn't care if Zakhaev was in the room, I let the tears flow from my eyes and pulled Nadeah close. "I-I shouldn't of le-let him g-g-go!" I took a glance at Zakhaev and Viktor, who just entered the room, and saw that they were both really pale. What surprised me most was a single tear that showed on the paperwork.

"It's not your fault..."

"He's not gone, he can't be!" I squeezed Nadeah tighter and squeezed my eyes shut. A part of me wanted to believe he's out in the chopper still or with men or waiting at home, but the look on Alex's face told me all I needed to know. My son is gone and there isn't anything I can do about it.

He wasn't going to be home anymore making jokes and giving Nadeah a hard time. He wasn't going to mess with me every chance he got. He wasn't going to be there I needed him the most. He wasn't going to be there for his brothers.

Nadeah sobbed into my chest and her nails dug into my back. I was in the same condition, letting my tears drop onto her head. Kira was my world, he was everything to me...I looked at Zakhaev and then down at the bullets. I remembered what Alex said. She said she shot him...why would she?

"Zakhaev...what happened?" He shook his head and looked down. "I don't really know. There were reinforcements and then the radios were cut..."

I looked over at Viktor and he came to my side. "Take her, I need to find Alex." He did as he was told and I ran out of the office to try and find her.

It wasn't hard since she left a trail of blood and dirty footprints out of the house and saw her walking to the cars. I ran to catch up to her and when I did, I slammed her against the car. That hurt and pain was quickly replaced with anger.

"WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM?!" She looked away and I couldn't help what happened. My knuckles collided with her face and I heard a few cracks. She looked away and saw the blood dropping onto the ground. "Answer me!" She slowly looked back up at me and I could see her jaw was beginning to swell up.

"The men shot him. I tried to get him out, but he...he...he told me to put him out of his misery and go."

"So you left him there to die?"

"I told you; I FUCKING SHOT HIM!" I took a step back as the realization hit me. She wasn't just saying she had shot him, she really did. "Who's blood do you think is on my uniform? My own? I didn't even realize I'd been shot!"

"So you just left him there? You said you'd protect him!..maybe you should of stayed with him!"

She glared up at me and opened the drivers door. "Then next time I'll stay behind and die as well! Would that make you fucking happy? It probably would, then you would haven't to deal with a selfish cunty bitch like me!"

I then realized what I had just said. Tears ran down her face and she jumped into the car. I banged on the window as the car started. "Alex, please! I didn't mean that!" But it was too late. I backed away from the car as it violently pulled out of its parking spot and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

At this point I didn't care if I was pulled over by the police and sent to jail. Hell, maybe I'd just pulled out in front of a semi and end this. Wouldn't have to deal with the guilt anymore and I could save Luka the trouble of killing me.

I don't know where I'm going, but as long as it's away from the Ultranationalist I don't care. But the signs looked familiar. This was the way to Yuri's parents house if I remember correctly. Maybe he's home. In his last letter he said he'd be back in a couple weeks. Maybe I could hide out there until he comes back.

The Yurkov family is very wealthy, owning a mansion on a hundred acres or two. Half of the money is inheritance and the rest is from his mother and father's work. So it was safe to say Yuri was a spoiled brat.

I pulled into the driveway and looked at the entrance to the house itself. Yuri's mom, a short woman with short wavy auburn hair, and his dad was a tall man with short black hair. Of course Yuri's mother was outside, looking at the car curiously.

When I stepped out though, she gasped and hurried me inside. "What happened to you child?" I winced as she peeled the bandages from my shoulder and forearm, revealing a bullet hole. "Me and some friends were messing around with some guns and one miss fired."

"Where's your brother?" I shook my head and watched as she left to get some supplies to clean and bandage the wound. "He's at work, so is Nadeah."

She came back to the room with a kit. "So you hid the evidence and came here?" I chuckled and watched as she started to clean out the wound with some water. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Yuri was playing with bows one time with some of his friends, they were all about eight at the time. One of the boys had the idea of shooting one up in the air and see who would stay in the circle the longest. It was just Yuri and another boy. The poor boy got hit in the foot." I started laughing and looked at some pictures of a younger Yuri that were above the fireplace.

"Looks like it's been cleaned out pretty good already. I'll just bandage it up and I'll go get the shower ready for you." I nodded and leaned back in the chair as she left. She's such a nice a woman.

"I'm sorry about getting your chair dirty misses Yurkov."

"No worries! It's not a big deal Alex. And call me Maria!" I smiled as she came back in the room and stood up. I hissed in pain as I put weight on my left leg. Maria knelt down and looked at my left thigh. "Looks like metal of some sort."

"Did I mention I'm clumsy and fell into the garbage?" She rolled her eyes and sat me on the couch. She put the towel she had with her under my thigh and used a pair of scissors to cut my pants off. "Nasty." There were one or two large pieces of metal stuck in my thigh with smaller pieces. Must of been from when I slid behind that crate...

After she pulled the metal out and stitched it up, thankfully it wasn't that deep, she helped me over to the bathroom and I hopped in the shower. When I was done I saw some large sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt waiting for me along with my underwear.

I realized once I put the clothes on that they were Yuri's. Maria was in the main room on the dark green couch waiting with clean white bandages. After patching up the wound on my thigh, she gave me a pillow and blanket and turned the TV on. "Watch whatever you want. I'll have lunch done in a bit."

"Maria you-"

"Alex, I'm going to do it anyways." I sighed and flipped through the channels. I didn't really feel like watching TV, so I just left it on a movie. Don't know what it is and I don't care.

Maria came back out with a white plate full of Pelmeni. I sat up the best I could and enjoyed the smell that filled my nose. It's a favorite of Yuri's and mine. "What's in it?" She smiled and placed a tray on my lap then the plate. "Beef, mutton, and pork, just how you and Yuri like it." I perked up and looked at her.

"Is Yuri home?" She smiled and looked at the door. "Called before you got here, anytime now." This just bettered my mood. "I haven't seen him in a year."

"He didn't visit you last time he was here?" She shook her head and sighed. "No." I frowned. Why wouldn't Yuri visit his parents? Was it because of me and Vlad?

"But he's staying a couple days this time, then he's going to see Vlad." I quickly finished the rest of the dish and held out my plate. For my size, I eat a lot. I eat just as much as Yuri, which let me tell you is saying something. He can seriously eat an entire cow by himself!

She came back with another plate and smiled as the doorbell rang. "Must be Yuri." I grinned and waited for her to get the door. Its been months since I've seen him!

* * *

I waited at the door for someone, hopefully my mother. I really wanted to see my dad but I want to see my mom even more. I am and always will be a momma's boy. Plus I could use some cheering up from her. Vlad told me what happened and even though he wasn't my brother or nephew, it cut me deep.

"Yuri!" I hugged the short woman and chuckled. I lifted her up and rocked us back and forth. "Hey mommy." She kissed me all over my face and held my face between her hands when she was done. Tears pricked her eyes and I hugged her close. "Don't cry, I'm home. Safe and sound, see?" She smiled up at me.

"My little boy is all grown up." I shook my head and held my arms out. "Nope, I'm still the goofy boy you love." She laughed at me and pulled me inside. The smell of my favorite food hit my nose and I grinned down at her.

But when I entered the main room, I was more than shocked to see Alex laying on the couch eating and watching TV. My eyes softened as she looked at me and smiled. "Got lunch for ya!" I gladly took the plate from her and sat on the floor next to the couch.

When my mother was out of ear shot I turned to her and smiled. "How you holding up?" She shrugged and looked down at her lap. "Okay I guess. I mean, it just happened but I still can't comprehend it."

I took her plate and placed it on the table. She patted the spot next to her and I got comfortable under the blanket with her. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close. It wasn't long before I felt the hot tears on my shoulder and heard her sobs. My mom came into the main room and looked at us. I frowned and shook my head. She nodded and went upstairs to give us some time alone.

"I can't be-believe I-I shot him!" I squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Tell me what happened." I listened as she told me the story, starting from when Kira wanted to go on an Ultranationalist assignment all the way to what Vlad said to her just a couple hours ago.

My shirt was tear soaked by the time she finished and Alex's eyes were a bright red. She was just silent now, the tears flowing freely. I'm glad the sobbing stopped, it really hurt me when she was like this. But what I couldn't believe is what Vlad said to her. Why would he even say that!

"So you're going to stay here until it cools down?" She nodded into my stomach. "I guess, if that's alright with your mom and dad and you."

I smiled down at her and patted her head. "You can stay here. Stay in my room if you want, but stay away from the shoe boxes." She smiled at me and wiped her eyes. "You have porn in shoe boxes?"

"Yep. Videos, books, all of it. Have a couple playboys and maxim magazines too." She broke out laughing when I was done and I couldn't help but laugh too. That sounded really bad.

"I'm just kidding, about the porn that is. With looks like mine, I didn't need porn." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I did not need to know that."

"And what about you? With looks like yours you gotta have a boyfriend." I know she doesn't have one, but it's just a curious thought. Her face got a little red and she looked away. "No boyfriend, nothing like that."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about a first kiss?" She shook her head. "Nothing, not even holding hands." I frowned. "I had my first kiss when I was twelve and my first time is when I was fourteen."

"And you became a man whore after that?" I chuckled and shook my head. "In all honesty, since I was fourteen I've only slept with like three other girls."

She gave me the 'are-you-serious' look. I nodded and looked around. "Don't tell Vlad or any of those guys, they think I get laid every night."

"Your secret is safe with me...so you're more of a gentleman than?"

"What's your definition of a gentleman?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she thought about it. "If you mean being the kind of guy who treats a girl like a queen and like she's the greatest thing in the world, then yes, I'm a gentleman."

We spent the next couple hours talking about anything from the military to aliens being marshmallows, which ended in us making smores and making weird noises when we bit into them. My mother had since joined us and laughed at our ridiculousness. My dad also came home about an hour ago and was sitting on the couch with my mother.

"There is no way your Spetsnaz sweetie." I grinned at my mother and went cross eyed as I finished off my tenth smore. "I still have a personality you know."

"A goofy and awesome one at that." My father chuckled at me and shook his head. "I wouldn't guess you were even in the military." My phone started to ring and I took it from the coffee table. "Yuri Yurkov speaking."

_"Yuri, is Alex at your house by any chance?"_I looked at Alex and she shook her head. "Nope." Vlad sighed over the line. _"Can you tell her to come home please? We need to talk." _Alex mouthed 'no' and shook her head. "She's not going anywhere anytime soon. My mom adopted her."

Alex nodded and gave a thumbs up. _"...Alex sweetie, please come home. I'm sorry and-" _Alex shut my phone off and tossed it under the couch. I sighed and shook my head. "You have to go home sooner or later."

"No I don't. Your mom adopted me remember? It's Alexander Yurkov now." My dad nodded and smiled. "Always wanted a daughter."

"Then why am I an only child?"

"Because you had to be the worst child ever. You were a little brat!" I glared at my mom and dad who were shaking their heads. "Pickiest baby in the world. You barely slept, ate more than any child should of, and were constantly whining. We couldn't even imagine a second one of you."

"Hey!" We all started laughing at my father's comment and my mother started talking about me when I was a baby. Other guys might be embarrassed when their parents talk about their baby days, but I really don't mind. We all get a good kick out of it.

"And then when you started talking! You would never shut up! I thought it was bad when you found your voice and would scream and screech all the time, but when Yuri started talking he wouldn't stop!" I laughed at my father and so did Alex. If this was making her laugh than I wasn't going to make them stop.

"But you were a good kid. A's throughout school, played every sport available, and had the ladies all over him."

"Yeah, what about you Alex? How's school for you?" I looked down at Alex to see what she'd say, but she was curled up against me with her head on my lap.

I gently picked her up and took her upstairs to my room. It was rather plain, with light blue walls, gray carpet, and a dark blue comforter on a king sized bed. I tucked her under and turned on a nightlight so she could see when she woke up. I then leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth then her forehead.

"Goodnight, my lady."


	17. Free at Last

The music playing from the radio helped with the tense silence that had settled in the car. After a week of hiding out at Yuri's parents place they had talked me into going back home. The ceremony for Kira had been held two days ago, and of course I didn't go. This mess was my fault after all. The more I thought about the more I realized I could of dragged him out in time, but would he of lived?

Yuri placed a hand on my shoulder as he drove and gave a reassuring smile. "Trust me, they'll be happy to see you. At the ceremony Vlad kept asking me how you were and everything. Also, I have some news."

"What?"

"Anastasia's pregnant...with a girl." A grin made its way onto my face and I looked at my friend. "Are you serious? That's awesome!" So far I've been the only girl born into this family, now I was going to be joined by another. "How far along?"

He shrugged. "Three months." The rest of the ride was quiet, which wasn't for to long.

Pulling up to the house I could already feel the sadness radiating from it. If this is the mansion I could only imagine what the house is like. Yuri kissed my forehead and opened my door after he got out. "Let's go."

* * *

It's hard to believe how quick someone can be gone forever. Nadeah hasn't spoken since the day she found out, it's like she's gone mute. I'm no better myself, it's still hard to believe. The kids didn't take it easy either but what else could I of expected?

I rubbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head as she started to cry again, the third time this morning. "Alex is here." I nodded to Zakhaev, who took my place next to Nadeah. I really didn't want to leave her, but I needed to see Alex.

Never have I felt so bad for anything as I do for what I said to her. I wouldn't want her to die, not in a million years. The men who were with her explained what had happened to us and I could finally understand why she had to do what she did. The men even heard them over the radio as it happened and they were shocked by the whole thing. One's a medic and he said they both would of died in there.

Two figures came through the door, making Zakhaev stop what he was doing and look over the two. Alex had her hands shoved in her pockets and she looked directly at Zakhaev. "Where's Luka?"

I had expected her to just stay quiet or maybe ask us how we're doing, but that caught me off guard. No one had heard from Luka in days, though he made a couple appearances in the past couple days.

"He has an apartment in Moscow." She nodded, a look of determination on her face. "I'll take care of him tonight then."

"I'll go with you." Our eyes locked. A small smile formed on her face as she looked at me and Nadeah. "Alright. Tonight at midnight we go to the apartment."

Alex turned her attention back to Zakhaev, the two talking about something I didn't really care for. Yuri on the other hand had this look on his face, one I haven't seen before. It was as if he was sad, but it was...it was a sad I've never seen before.

"Vlad?" I looked away from Yuri and back at Alex, who held a stack of books in her hands. I took them away from her and sat down at Zakhaev's desk. They're all about philosophy and poetry, some of my favorite things.

"I know it's not much but I never gave them to you on your birthday." I smiled and shook my head. "Alex, I love them...and I love you." I hugged her tightly and buried my face in her hair. "I love you too Vovka."

"GROUP HUG!" Yuri tackled both us, ending in all of us on the ground. Leave it to Yuri to ruin the moment.

"Come here Vladi! Give me a kiss!"

And for the first time since Kira's death, Nadeah started laughing. I laughed too at Yuri's ridiculousness as he went over to Nadeah and placed a big kiss on her cheek. He came back over to me and Alex and started to wrestle with the two of us. "You are not Spetsnaz!"

He laughed and rolled away from me to Alex, who was laughing uncontrollably. "Don't touch me Jinx!" That didn't stop Yuri from his mission though. He tackled Alex and they rolled on the floor for awhile, then Yuri surprisingly won. He was now sitting on Alex's stomach holding her hands to her sides. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm coming my love!" For a second Alex looked hopeful, until she saw that I was going to hold her arms down. "Get off me you gay man! RAPE!" Neither of us were phased at her pleas, which soon turned into laughter.

"St-st-stop i-it!"

I was then tackled by someone else, taking me by surprise. After me and Yuri struggled to get free of our attackers, we saw a laughing Arctic standing in the office. I was on my stomach, and I did my best to get a good look at who got the better of me. "Ruski, you weigh a thousand pounds so get your fatass off me!" The man only chuckled and I looked to see Pyro on Yuri's back.

"Now stay away from our little girls!" I raised an eyebrow as Arctic stood by Nadeah and Alex. "Arctic..." I struggled to get free of Ruski's grasp as Arctic put an arm around Nadeah. That man knows exactly what buttons of mine to press. I sighed and laid my head on the ground. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The streets were quiet, a few people walking by and a few cars driving past us. The two of us exited our car and made our way to the building that was Luka's apartment.

I was first up the stairs, which were hard to see through the darkness. The power was out thanks to a storm. Hopefully that storm would hide the noise of our guns.

After flights of stairs we finally came to his room. I nodded to Vlad and picked the lock as quickly as I could. Vlad stepped in first and we surveyed the area. It was pitch black. A flash of lightning though let us see a small figure curled up on the couch. A young boy by looks of it.

"That's his son." I had the instinct to kill the boy rate then and there, to get Luka back for killing Kira. But Vlad stopped me and pointed to a room down the hall.

This time I went in first. I took my hunting knife from my pocket and with the next flash of lightning I was able to see Luka laying in his bed. I placed a hand over his mouth and dug my blade into his neck, dragging it across to the other side, slitting his throat.

As a final precaution I took my sidearm and fired three rounds from the silenced weapon. One to the stomach, one to the chest, and then one to his head. I looked to Vlad, who was already on his way to the window, and clipped myself to the line he had out.

As soon as Vlad's feet hit the ground, I shot the line down and we gathered it up, heading to the car we came from. Vlad took the drivers seat again. I pulled the black balaclava off of my face and looked over at my brother.

"Glad it's over?" He nodded and held his hand out. I gladly took it and smiled. "Now we don't have to deal with his ass anymore. We can go back home and be free to do whatever the hell we want."

He chuckled and kissed my hand. "Yeah, do whatever the hell we want Aleko." The lightning flashed again and I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

* * *

Finally after a long day at work I could be home! It would be nice to spend time with the family now that this storm was going on. There wouldn't be any electronics to distract my twelve-year-old son, and my wife would get a nice surprise when she saw me tonight. And any day now she'd have our baby.

The lights flickered on and off inside the building where my apartment is. My phone began to vibrate and I looked to see it was a call from the apartment.

"Hello?"

_"Daddy, mom-" _I stopped at the elevator and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Maksim, I'll be there in a minute. I can't understand a word you're saying." I hung the phone up and put it back in my coat pocket. That boy is just such a handful sometimes.

I walked out of the elevator and went to unlock the door to my apartment. Strange thing is, it was already open, illuminating some of the dark room.

"Maksim?" There was no answer. "Maksim!" I was worried now. No one knew we were even staying here!

But I was soon relieved as my son came from the hallway...but it was soon replaced by this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. He had blood over his hands and shirt, some even on his face. Tears were flowing from his eyes and I rushed to my room.

The lights came on just as I entered the room and it felt as if all the blood had left my body, I was completely numb. Tears threatened to spill over at the sight and it felt as if my heart had been put through a meat grinder.

I took a few shaky steps towards the bed. I placed a hand on her face and turned her head so I could look at her. "NO!" I backed away and just stared at the body. A slit throat and a bullet to the head. I looked further down and saw more blood covering the blankets.

I tore the sheets away and gaped in utter shock at what had been done. A bullet to her chest and another to her stomach. And her stomach was still bleeding...

The only thing I knew I could do rate now was cry. I felt as if my entire life was just ripped apart. Not only was my love gone, but so was our baby. Maksin joined me and I brought him close on my lap. I should of known something like this could of happened! I should taken precautions, but I left them undefended.

But there was only one person in the entire world that knew I was here...

I stared at the ground in front me, anger rising into the pit of my stomach. "Zakhaev..."


	18. Beg For It

**I really didn't think I'd get far with this story. Awhile ago I got two reviews, two of the best I've gotten. This is overdo but thank you to the two people who reviewed:D When I got a writers block likeI have been I look to my reviews, so thank you!**

* * *

"Lalalalala! I can't hear you!" Vlad tried to pull my hands off my head, though he didn't succeed. I got up before he could try anything else. "Just listen to me!"

"No! We are NOT having the talk!" My brother just laughed at me and we stood across from each other, the thing separating us was a desk. "The birds and the bees-"

"Shut up!" Both of us started laughing at how ridiculous we were being. Vlad's already given me the talk, like he even needed to. I heard enough about sex back in the gulag so I was good on the whole sex thing. He just likes teasing me about it.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "You know I love you." I stuck my tongue out at him and he dangled a thing of pills over his head. "New bottle of them." I easily caught the pills and glared at him. "I can get them myself."

His smirk only grew. "But you can't get pregnant by yourself."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The idiot dropped to the floor holding his stomach. I glared at him and chucked a book at him, which narrowly missed his head. This didn't stop his laughter though. But the speakers in the ceiling did.

_"Alex, Vladimir! Get to the courtyard!"_

That was strange. We were rarely ever called through the speakers, unless it was an emergency. The two of us hurried out to the courtyard, where a good amount of Zakhaev's men were gathered around the gazebo. Zakhaev was in the gazebo with someone else, but I didn't know who he was.

I shoved my way through the men and completely froze once I reached Zakahev. Luka was standing there, all flesh and bones, with a hand on his sidearm ready to shoot. "I got home last night and saw my wife murdered in her bed! Who the fuck did it?!" I felt the blood drain from my face and I looked at Zakhaev. I didn't kill Luka, I killed his wife.

"I'm going to shoot you you bastard?"

"Calm the shit down!" I removed Zakhaev from Luka's aim and put myself in his place, meaning I'm the one with a handgun pointed at my head. "Move." I stood still and felt Zakhaev leave from behind me, but Luka didn't take the gun off of me.

I had a couple choices. One, I could blame this on Zakhaev. Two, I could make him think Vladimir did it, or three, I can just tell him the truth. I can tell him I'm the one who killed his pregnant wife and I'll be the one dead. But no matter what choice I choose, someone's going to die.

"I did it." Luka's gaze moved to Vlad, who looked unsure of what he had just said. He was there last night, but he didn't do it.

Luka pointed his sidearm at Vlad and cocked the gun. I couldn't let him kill Vlad, Nadeah wouldn't be able to take it.

"He's lying Luka, I killed her." Luka didn't tear his sights away from Vlad or his gun.

I glared at him and shoved him backwards. "I killed your god damn wife you bastard! First, I slit her throat with my hunting knife," I tossed the still bloodied knife in front of him and took another step forward. "Then I shot her in the stomach, then the chest, and finally the head...and if I weren't so caught up in wanting _you _dead for what you did to my family I would of killed that motherless son of yours too."

* * *

Was that even Alexander talking? There is no way she would say something like that! I just stared at her and Luka, unable to get words to come from my mouth.

I've never seen anyone as pissed and pained as Luka rate now. If any look could kill it would be his. Not to mention a murderous and almost demonic look in his eyes. I wanted nothing more than to get Alex and my family out of here.

Everything was like slow motion from there. Luka raised his handgun and held to Alex's forehead. Zakhaev held me back and I closed my eyes as the trigger was pulled. When I opened my eyes though, Alex was still standing there, but one of the men in the crowd lay dead.

"How could you?"

"How could I? How could you try and kill my family?! Think I wouldn't find out about it?!" They were face to face. I've never seen this side of Alex, ever. It was scary really, a look in her eyes the resembled Luka's but her body language was different. While Luka was almost calm, Alex was ready for a fight.

Luka leaned down, his lips just centimeters away from hers. "I'm going to get you, you little bitch. Just wait." With that Luka walked away from the gazebo. I looked over at Alex and saw that she was watching him as he left, all the way until she heard a car start and drive away.

"Alex?" I placed a hand on her shoulder, she was so tense. So tense she was shaking. "Hey sweetie, are you alright?"

She shook her head and looked at me, her body relaxed and that look in her eyes faded. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine." I didn't believe her, not at all. She looks like she's fine but I know she's not. I'll just have to keep a close eye on her for now.

* * *

It felt good to have Luka off our backs now, but he was still working with Zakhaev. I advised Imran to cut his ties with Luka, but we still don't know what kind of forces he has. He's still a major threat.

But being able to relax in this café without being watched is something I missed. "Anything else miss?" I smiled at my waiter, a cute boy who couldn't be more than couple years older than myself. "No thanks, but if you'd like to join me on your break I'll buy you some coffee." The boy smiled and shook his head. "I get off in a couple minutes. Maybe I could take you out to a movie?"

"I'd like that...but don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Seventeen. And you miss?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's not polite to ask a girl her age." He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry."

"I'm fourteen." He nodded and put a piece of paper down in front of me. He winked at me before going into the back, leaving me there with a goofy smile on my face.

Out all of my brothers and me, I'm the biggest flirt next to Alexi. I'm not ashamed of it, but Vlad thinks I should tone it down. It's not my fault I have a flirty personality to go with my looks, it's Ghoul and Alexi's faults for being flirts around me. It's just a trait I picked up.

I read the note over and then watched as the boy came out of the back with a bouquet of white roses. "You always have bouquets in the back?" He laughed and shook his head. "My friend works in the back and these are for his date. I hope he doesn't mind."

I took the flowers and giggled. Now that I thought about it, this is kind of my first date. And it's with a cute boy I just met at this café.

"So where are you from?"

"Moscow. You?" He handed me a cup of hot chocolate. "St. Petersburg, moved here two years ago...I haven't seen you around before."

"I haven't really had the chance to go out lately." He smiled and motioned to something down the street. "You want to catch a movie or something?" I shook my head and looked at the clock. "Not tonight, maybe some other time though. I got to be home in an hour or else my brother will throw a tantrum." He chuckled and looked at the paper in front of me.

"My numbers on that check...I'll pay for it by the way." This only made my smile bigger. We spent the next hour chatting away. I learned that the boys name is Marko and he goes to a school not far from here. He seems like a real nice kid.

He walked me out of the shop and hugged me, something I wasn't expecting. But I hugged him and back and smiled at him. "So I'll see you tomorrow than?" He nodded and kissed my hand.

But as I turned around I heard the cocking of a gun. I gulped and froze, unsure of what to do. "Nice job Marko, you can go back inside now." I slowly turned around and saw the pained look on the boys face. "I'm sorry..."

I then looked to the holder of the gun and froze. That sadistic grin and murderous look scared the shit out of me now that I'm alone. No one was out on the streets, no one to help me.

"Now be quiet and come with me." I did as I was told and got into the back of the car, where I was greeted by two armed men. One had two bandanas and the other some rope.

When I went to look out the window at the boy, I heard a gun shot and saw the young man laying on the sidewalk. I gaped at the scene and felt my eyes water a little bit. Up until now I felt nothing for young people being killed, but now, it felt wrong.

I looked at the two men as they reached towards me, my instinct to hit them kicked in and I did just that. I elbowed the one to my right in the gut and punched the other one in the jaw. But as a man in the passenger seat pointed a gun at me I stopped and glared ahead of me. I was soon robbed of sight when one bandana was wrapped around my eyes and then the ability to talk when another was stuffed in my mouth. My feet were tied together and so were my hands, making me unable to move.

In reality, I'm terrified about what Luka might do to me. But on the outside I at least try to seem like I'm not afraid. Unfortunately Ghoul and Puma didn't give me classes on how to escape ropes that could cut your wrists and make me bleed to death, so I'm screwed here.

I don't know how long I was in the car, but we were soon out and I heard the sound of helicopter blades going above me. Where the hell is he taking me? And who the hell does this guy work for? What the hell did my family ever do to him!

"You have any devices on you?" There was a hand in my pocket that moved to my front and I froze. But the hand pulled my phone from my pocket and I heard a dark chuckle come from Luka. "Alex, where are you? Hey Alex can you please call? Alex, Yuri wants to hangout with us tonight, love you! Alex can you please pick up your phone love?"

My eyes watered and I lowered my head. That was Vlad and Yuri texting me. Though a spring of hope came as it started to ring. "Now answer the phone and tell them Zakhaev has you on an assignment, then give me the phone back."

All the hope washed away, but I did as I was told. "Hey Vlad, whats up?"

_"What's up? What's up!? I've been calling you and texting you for the past hour!" _I gave a nervous chuckle and gulped. "Sorry, Zakhaev has me on another assignment, I'll be gone for awhile. It was kind of last minute."

_"Oh, okay. I'll see you when you get back!" _I could hear Yuri's voice in the background but the phone was torn from my ear and I heard it crunch beneath the boots of one of the men. And there goes the chances of Vlad being able to track the signal. Just great.

I lost track of time in the chopper and my eyes were really heavy, but I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep with Luka and his men in here. I felt so vulnerable and helpless with these men, I no longer felt safe. But I felt the chopper shake slightly as it landed and cold air rushed in. So it was a cold place, colder than the usual October air in Russia.

"Get up!" I was shoved harshly out of the chopper, and fell onto the hard ground. My lip was throbbing and I spit out the metallic taste in my mouth. I got up and followed, well I was more along the lines of shoved, to my destination, wherever that is.

"I'll take her from here." A door shut behind me and I got even more scared. This seemed like one of those situations Vlad explained to me. The more I thought about it though the more I started to shake.

"Awuh, is the great Alexander scared?" The blindfold was taken off and I could feel Luka's hot breath on my neck. It made my spine stiffen and come to the realization of what was going on. "Well you should be my little toy."

"NO!" The bindings from my wrist were cut loose but as soon as they were I was pinned to a desk, facing Luka. He had this sick and twisted look on his face, it just pushed me beyond my limits. My jacket was gone and so was my shirt. This just left me in a black skirt and bra, completely vulnerable to my captor.

"Please! I'm begging you!" Another deep, dark chuckle escaped his lips as he brushed them against mine. "Oh I'll make you beg alright," Tears started to spill over as I listened to his belt being undone and my panties were torn off. "I'll make you beg all night _long_."

* * *

"It just doesn't seem right, Zakhaev always tells us first." Yuri gave me an uneasy look. "Maybe it was an emergency?" I shook my head and looked around my office. "Still, he usually tells me first."

We turned the tv on and I looked directly at the headline. _"Seventeen-year-old Marko Varkov was just found moments ago shot outside of his work place, a caf_é_ not far from his own home. So far there are no links on to who did this, but the killer left a single white rose."_

I stared at the tv and fear shot through me. That's where Alex was tonight, she was out getting some coffee by herself and was going to bring us some home. She knows better than to just leave a place unless she calls and tells me.

"You watch the news?" Zakhaev walked in and looked at the tv. I looked ta him and then back at the tv. "Alex was there around the time they say he was shot." He sighed and shook his head. "She's probably on her way back Vlad."

I shook my head. "No, she called a couple hours ago and told us you sent her out on an important assignment." His eyebrows scrunched together, obviously confused. "I never sent her out on an assignment."

At that, my mind went back to what happened yesterday. Luka said he'd get Alex for what she did, is this what he meant?

I looked over at Zakhaev and I knew what he was thinking. "Imran, who the hell is Luka Ivanovo?" He sighed and shook his head. "I just found out last night who he really is. His father used to work with your dad," I nodded. "But your father didn't exactly like Luka's dad, so one night he assassinated the man. Most of our colleges were proud to finally have him gone, his family, not so much. The lot of them all had some sort of problems. Carmine had this sick thing for disemboweling his victims, Tasha liked to have sex with her victims, male or female, before she killed them, leaving a rose as her calling card. The Luka, well I've heard bad things about him."

"Like what?"

Zakhaev sat in his chair and sighed. "Luka inherited his fathers army and all of his safehouses. But Luka had the biggest problems. He had this thing for torture, any kind of torture," He tossed me some files and I could see a sad look in his eyes. "His favorite thing to do was raping his female victims before slaughtering them in vile ways."

"Hey won't do that to her!" I thre the files on the ground and glared at the man. "You knew all this time and didn't tell us?!"

"NO! If I knew I wouldn't of hired him! I just find out last night!"

I paced around the room and ran my hands through my hair. "Dammit Zakhaev! We have to find her! I won't be able to live with myself if I lose her too!"

Zakhaev shook his head sadly and looked up at me. "Vlad, with the files I've read on his work tonight, I don't think he's going to kill her...unless she begs for it."


	19. A Great Man

It was dark, cold, and the ground was kind of wet, though I don't know why it would be wet. Maybe from the leak in the ceiling or the broken pipe in the wall. I could care less what it was, I don't really care about anything in this place.

The door swung open and I watched as two men came in through the metal door. They grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out for another round in that wretched room. I already knew how they would go by now. I'd be strapped to a chair, then I'd be cut with a rusted knife dipped in alcohol, then the car battery before going back to the knife that would leave small but painful cuts on my body, and if I didn't start talking, Luka would 'have his way with me' as he put it.

Maybe in between all of that, extremely high volumes with dynamic or even low frequency or as I had learned it was called, sound torture. Possibly oxygen deprivation or 'Chinese water torture' I guess it was called. I wasn't really taught what they were called back in the gulag, but now Luka would give me the names. Maybe Luka would cover me in poisonous spiders for days straight so I couldn't move or else I'd be bit by them, and more recently chemical torture. I have the burns on my body to prove it.

Though Luka would take me to his private doctor and equipment to rid me of the scars once the wounds healed, but just so he could leave wounds in the same place. It brought him joy to rid me of the scars just to ruin my body once again.

It's been days since I last had any food, maybe six or seven? I couldn't tell since there isn't way to tell time in this hell hole. No clocks and no light.

"You ready for another play date, Lexi?" I just stared forward, ignoring him completely. This annoyed him and he smacked me hard across my face. "Answer me you bitch!"

I looked him in the eye. "Just do whatever you want, I don't care." This took him by surprise but he quickly recovered and that sadistic grin was back on his face. "Alright beautiful, then we're going to doc to get rid of those scars so I can make new ones." I grunted in response. It surprised me I could still make noises let alone talk form how dry my mouth and throat were.

Luka walked over to a tray of knives, all ranging in size from the smallest blades I've ever seen to butcher knives. He chose one from the middle, neatly sharpened to a point. As if to demonstrate, Luka tapped the tip of the blade lightly and a red liquid began to leave his thumb.

He walked over to me and stripped me of my shirt, well what was left of it at least. He took the tip of the blade and dipped it in alcohol then salt, making the white grains stick. The tip of the blade dug into my left shoulder but I made no movement or any sound. Since I've been here it's like I've lost all feelings of pain and hurt, it's all gone. The salt stung a bit, but it felt like a bee sting. Nothing more nothing less.

He proceeded to drag the blade down to my left breast and made a curve upwards, making a 'J' shape wound that a familiar rich red liquid began to flow from. Luka stepped away and looked at a chart of the human body he had on the wall.

"How do you feel about pressure points this morning? It's been awhile since we've done that." He put down the sharp, bloodied knife down and picked up one of the smaller blades, no bigger than two or three inches, that was sharp to a point.

I watched as he trailed a finger up my right arm, stopping at the hinge between my forearm and bicep. There he dug the tip of the blade in and dragged it down about an inch.

My jaw clenched on instinct, my body knew the routine already and did it on instinct whenever I did feel the pain. When he saw it wasn't causing much pain anymore he seemed to grow bored. "You're taking all the fun out of it sweetie, just scream." I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smirked. "Or I could just make you."

He chuckled as my eyes widened with fear. "Forget about our little game already sweetie? Maybe I need to refresh your memory." I shook my head rapidly as he gripped my chin and placed a hard kiss on my lips. I tried to pull away but he had a hand on the back of my neck to hold me in place. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I did the first thing that came to mind, I bit hard on his tongue and he immediately pulled away.

"You bitch!" I felt something collide with my face and heard a crack from my jaw. Pain shot through my mouth and face, and I knew then my jaw had just broke. Tears welled in my eyes, threatening to spill over. But it brought me some sort of happiness when I saw the blood coming from his mouth and the pissed off look on his face.

"You'll pay for that one." The blood loss was finally getting to me, or maybe it was the lack of food and water, I don't know. A man came over and patched up the wounds that had been inflicted and they all left the room, all but Luka.

He leaned down and chuckled deep in his throat. "You are just too beautiful to resist. Yuri's lucky to have such a prize." As what he said went through my head and I tried to come with something, his lips crashed into mine and I could taste not only his blood but mine too as he bit my lip hard.

There wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't scream or yell, like it would help anyways. My jaw is now broken and I can barely open my mouth, so that just adds on to my helplessness. So I just let Luka do what he wanted with tears coming out of my eyes as he kissed down my stomach.

* * *

"Now just behave yourself. Luka's taking you out of solitary confinement today too, so be grateful." I grunted in response as squinted around the room. It's been at least three months since I've been able to open my eyes and see what's going on around me. But I'm no where near grateful to Luka.

Though being out of solitary confinement would be a plus. I was getting tired of talking to myself, it made me feel crazy. But I wasn't expecting them to drag a bag on skin and bones covered in blood. I wonder if it's even alive.

The men left and I looked the skin and bones over. There was visible bruising on her legs and scratches the went further up them. I shook my head and only felt pity for the poor thing. Rape was something Luka liked to use, whether it was himself or someone inflicting the damage.

"Hey, you alright?" The bag on bones moved slightly and I saw how swollen it's face is. Looks like a broken jaw. It's badly bruised too. "Can you talk?" It was sitting up fully now and I could make out breast through the torn and bloody t-shirt it wore. So it is really a she.

She shook her head slightly, flinching as she did so. "Can you write?" She looked over at me and then looked around the room. I made my way over to her and sat next to her. She's so cold and felt lifeless, but there's a pulse there.

I took my thumb and dug it into the meaty part of my thumb, drawing blood. It's the only thing we have to write with rate now. "I'm Maks." She looked down at my hand and reached towards it with a frail and shaky one. They were both bandaged and blood had seeped through them, but they look a couple days old.

It took her awhile, but she wrote her name on the wall she was leaning against. "Alex. Full name Alexandra?" She wrote no on the wall and then a yes. She then looked at my hand and ripped some of her shirt off, wrapping it around the wound on my hand.

She pointed to no. "Alexandria than?" She pointed to no again and I looked at her in confusion. "Alexander?" Her finger landed next to yes and I chuckled. "Parents thought you were going to be a boy." Though I meant it only as a joke, she pointed to yes again and I looked her over.

"How old are you?" There was a puddle of blood on the floor and she started to write again. "Fourteen? It's a shame someone as young as yourself in this shit hole. What the hell did you do to get in here?"

"I-" She flinched slightly as her jaw moved but she started again. "Killed...his wife."

"Don't strain your jaw anymore, it'll just swell more and be more painful. You probably thought you couldn't feel pain anymore?" She pointed back to yes and I chuckled. It felt really good to have some company, even if that company couldn't talk.

I asked her a few more yes and no questions, but we were interrupted by the metal door opening. We both looked over at the men who walked in, one of them Luka and the other one of his scientist.

"Get the girl first." I was pulled away from her side and watched as the man in the white lab coat walked over to her with a syringe. What the hell is that? I have a good idea of what it is but I've only heard rumors of it around here.

The syringe was inserted into her arm and then a band aid was placed over it. I was next and I put up more of a struggle, though they got it in me. Luka looked us over. "I'll give Maks a good three hours before it starts to take effect. The girl...I give it an hour and then two days until she's dead."

The door shut and I looked over at her. "Do you know what they just did?" She shook her head, but looked at me in interest.

"It's a virus Luka's been working on for about two years now. He's still testing it's effects, seeing how long it takes for the victims to die and how long it takes for certain symptoms to appear. This one though, it's more advanced. A fever and nausea is present within an hour along with vomiting, coughing, sneezing, or sweating. Within four hours, inflammation, pneumonia, skin lesions, insomnia, or seizures, and in extreme cases the patients would go insane or become paralyzed within three days. Even after the virus was flushed from the body with a cure he has, they would slip into a coma just two or three days after."

"Me and my team are in the CIA, we were working on this virus, trying to find out how it works. There's many versions of it. Not all the symptoms are in one version, maybe fever, coughing, and nausea in one, while sweating, inflammation, and insomnia in another. But it's been months since I've been able to check on the virus to see how it's doing. We'll just have to wait it out."

"So, I'm going to die?" She looked at me with a blank expression. I nodded to her and gave a small smile. "How long do you think I have?" I looked away and sighed. "I won't lie to you. I'm guessing you haven't eaten or drank anything in days, your immune system is most likely down as well. I'll give you about an hour like Luka said before minor side effects set in. Then it's just a matter of time before the others to set in."

She grunted and laid her head on her shoulder. I looked at her eyes ans smiled. "Ya know, I used to work with your brother, Vladimir, in the Spetsnaz. He was my Kapitan." This caught her interest and she looked back at me.

"Why...why did he leave?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Most of Vlad's team got greedy, they wanted power and money. I was one of those people. We got involved in some...human rights violations you could say. Vlad had nothing to do with them, he liked to stay away from that kind of stuff, only kill when necessary. And to believe he was Spetsnaz." She cracked a small smile and I continued.

"Vlad's name was at the top of the list, only because he got caught up in our mess. But Vlad always put his friends before himself, he didn't want any of us to lose our jobs. So he did the one thing we told him not to do, he opted for discharge from the armed forces and took the blame of the entire thing."

I let my words sink in. That was the truth, the whole truth. Vlad was a kind man, no one believed he was in the Russian Armed Forces, let alone Spetsnaz. He was always mellow, friendly, and was the peacemaker of not only our team but pretty much the entire Spetsnaz. He's what held our team together. After he left, it all fell apart. But I still remember the first time we were assigned together and what hell it was.

**2 Years Ago**

This was new to all of us. After weeks of brutal training we've made it to the Spetsnaz. But now that we're all here, well those of us who made it, we were being assigned to different teams. Rumors started spreading around about the Kapitan's, three in total. None of the rumors were good, all of them about how hard they are on their men and only care about there next promotion. This made most of nervous, we didn't know what to expect.

"Sergeant Maks, Sergeant Vasnev, your teams will be working under Captain Makarov. Good luck with that one." The man chuckled as he walked away. Although me and Vasnev never really have got along, we both looked at each other and knew this was one of the bad ones.

We went to our barracks and waited for our Captain to arrive, but he was already five minutes late. One of the soldiers snickered. "Sure he's a Captain?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm a Captain, private Gorev," Those mismatched eyes looked over everyone one of us, landing on the poor private when he found him. The Captain gave a small smile and stood in front of us expectantly. "Had some family things to take care of, so my apologies on being late." We stood at attention, which made the man laugh.

"Don't pull that ranks and saluting bull shit with me, I'm not all high and mighty like the other Captains. Just Vlad will do." We all looked at each other and then back at him. He's oddly nice, especially for someone of his rank. But we all did our introductions so he'd know who everyone was, and I as we told him our names he'd write something down on a clipboard.

"Alright, my barracks is of course with the Captains, but the others are busy testing the physical limits of their men so you get the first picks for your rooms. There's two bunks in each so four to each room. Pick your mates or I'll pick them for you."

Most of my men, now Makarov's men, kept to themselves and decided to bunk with each other, others joined Vasnev's men. When the Captain came back though he had a devious smile on his face. "Come on! Mix it up a little bit. This is no way for you to learn to trust each other. Two from each team in a room, that's the new rules! And I'll be checking." His eyes narrowed at me and Vasnev. Looks like he knows how much we hate each other.

Vasnev sighed and looked at me. "You just want to bunk together to save him the time? He doesn't really seem like the guy who will take shit." Though it caught me by surprise, I nodded and we got into our room. This one only had two beds, but we took it anyways.

We put our names on the door and walked away from the room, half eager and half scared for what would come next. Meeting him for the first time, Captain Makarov, he didn't really seem like a bad guy. But he seemed...well he seemed like the kind of guy who would get sent to time out a lot or get in trouble during school. He just had that mischievous vibe coming off of him.

As we walked out of the barracks, the other teams came in looking exhausted and worn down. Then there was the other two Captains. They looked much different from Makarov. While Makarov had this mischievous personality as it seemed, these two gave off dangerous and uneasy vibes to me. I looked to Vasnev and for once since I've known him, he looked scared. Hell, I probably do too.

The two men looked at us and chuckled. "With Makarov are you? Good luck." That's about the second time I've heard that already. What did they mean by 'good luck'?

"Hey! That's our room!" Some of the bigger men started shoving into some of the rooms we'd taken over, but the Captain's seemed to not care. Well, until Makarov came back in.

He looked over at the two and narrowed his eyes. "I believe those rooms were taken. Now get your men the fuck out of there before I do it for you." That tone in his voice was something I didn't expect. It was dangerous and held a certain authority to it.

The men left the rooms, allowing our team to get comfortable again. "Thanks s-Vlad." He smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Anytime my friend. Now round up the men and we'll go through a couple drills." Is this guy bipolar or something? One minute he looks like and sounds like he's about to kill those two and the next minute he's nice like this. I hope I don't get on his bad side.

"That guy seems like a nut-job, no wonder they listen to him. He'll probably snap on them." I chose to stay away from Vasnev and his gang while they talked crap about the captain. He seems like an alright guy, but a little nuts. Not crazy nuts, but a cool kind of nuts, if that's possible.

"Alright, now that you've all got to settle your opinions about me, no one in particular..." Men snickered as Vlad looked at Vesnov and his group with a raised eyebrow. "So if you think you're all high and mighty, you can go first. I want a time of at least thirty-seconds." He's really close to Vasnev now, and the man looked scared shitless. I wanted to smile and laugh but I felt as if I did then Vlad would yell at me, and I didn't want that.

Vasnev picked up an AK-47 and a couple grenades and the timer started. He was just two seconds over but Vlad was shaking in his head. "Alright, in order by last names now. Antakov, that means you're next." I gulped and looked over at Vasnev. I just have to better than him or I'll never hear the end of it.

I took an AK-47from the table, a handgun, and a couple grenades. Vlad showed me a map of the area and gave me directions on what I was suppose to do. It seemed fair enough.

The buzzer went off and I quickly took out the first four targets. I hurried to the next station and tossed a flash grenade into the room then took out the two targets. The rest was fairly simple, just take out the targets and make your way through as quickly as possible.

Vlad nodded as I returned to the start of the course and got a nod of approval from the captain. "Nice, clean run. Didn't hit any of the civilian targets and made it at twenty-nine point nine. Close call." I nodded and got a pat on the back as I returned to the men.

One by one the rest took their turn, all getting really good times. Some even got a good eighteen seconds, which I was very proud of. Vasnev's men, they got good scores but some didn't do so good. Even though we're all part of the same team now, I still like to call my men my team and the others Vasnev's men.

Vlad had us stand in line and he walked in front of us. "I can tell there's tension between you two, the teams that is. I can't have this out on the field. I want you to trust each other, be friends. Not whatever this is!" We nodded and looked at each other. Vasnev though, he didn't look so happy. He got the worst score.

"Also," Vlad paused in front of Vasnev and narrowed his eyes at him. "Cockiness and ignorance will get you no where, it'll just ruin the teamwork." Vasnev looked like he was about to punch Vlad in the face. But the captain ignored it and walked back down the line, stopping at me. "I think your men could learn a thing or two from Maks here, well what was your team and is now mine."

Is this guy purposely pushing Vasnev's buttons? Cause the sergeant looks like he's about to blow. His face is red and his eyes are narrowed. I've never seen him this mad.

"Alright, Maks, I have a meeting with the other two Captain's so you run all the men through some trusting drills I'll give you, and Vasnev," Vasnev glared at the captain. "You'll be taking apart the guns in the armory and then polish them. Plus fire them in the shooting range to make sure they work. And after you fire them, take them apart and clean them again."

"Of course, _Vlad_."

"You haven't earned that privilege. It's either sir or captain." Vasnev stalked off to the armory and smiled at the rest of the group. "Good luck and I'll see you in an hour or so!"

I read over the clipboard for our exercises and sighed. "I guess we'll play a game of soccer. I think we could all use a good game." The men started to cheer and jump in the air when I finished. Teams were made, with myself as the ref and the men were mixed up on the teams.

By the time Vasnev was done with the guns, we'd been playing for two hours, going on three. The guys just wanted to have fun after the first game, now they're just messing around to see who gets the most points. I've never seen them work together before, so seeing them having fun out on the field was a relief. But Vasnev, he didn't look happy.

"You think your better than the rest of us? Don't you!" I took a step back and the men looked over at the two of us. "I don't think I'm any better than any of these men. Most of them are better than myself." Vasnev took a step closer and glared at me. "Don't lie to me you bastard."

I held back my anger, but he was getting the better of me. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Awuh, is Miks getting angry? Well bring it honey." I quickly landed a right upper cut on his jaw and kneed him in the stomach. I tried to get him in some sort of hold but he's stronger than I am, and taller.

But Vasnev ended up getting on top of me and repeatedly punched me in the face. My vision got a little blurry and I think it's just becuase I can't see well, but Vansev is no longer on me. When I started to look around, I could make out what looked like to be our captain holding Vansev in a choker hold and the two other teams are here as well.

The men helped me up and I looked at Vlad. He wasn't concentrated on me, he was zoned in on Vasnev. "You are going to have a very long talk with the Colonel tonight! And I hope to god you get discharged!"

"He threw the first punch!"

"Miks wouldn't of thrown the first punch if you wouldn't of instigated the fight! You, _sergeant_, aren't going very far in this career and not in my team. I do NOT except fighting in any shape, way, or form. But I won't have to deal with you anymore after tonight." Vlad let Vasnev go and he glared at me.

He was escorted off by two medics after that. I was already being treated by two of the privates and hopefully wouldn't need to go to the infirmary. But I might have a concussion so I think that needs medical treatment.

"You alright, Sergeant?" I nodded but regretted it as my head started pounding and the world started spinning. "Yep, just fine Cap." He shook his head and helped me off the bench. "And you need to learn self-control."

* * *

It still makes me smile to this day of how nice of man Vlad was. It was a shame to see him leave, after all we'd been through together. And after the progress Vasnev made when he came back from the Colonel. He turned out to be a good friend and a good teammate.

I looked to the girl next to me and watched as her eyes studied my features. "Just thinking about the first time I met your brother. He was a kind man." She pointed to yes and I smiled. I just watched her after that. The poor thing already has a fever and is pale, meaning the effects of the virus are setting in. It's only a matter of time now before we're both dead...and we're both forgotten.


End file.
